Of Silver Flame and Golden Rose
by SNOstorm
Summary: What could make a Wizard, a hobbit, and a bunch of dwarves on an impossible quest even better? A fiery pixie and damaged dragoness of course. I'm no good at summaries, so i guess you'll just have to check it out to find out it you like it or not. adventure, romance, humor, etc. movie/book verse. mainly Fili/OC and Bard/OC a bit of Kili/OC/Legolas. All will be explained. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, so I wanted to start off my story with some background information. You guys don't have to read it, so you can just skip this chapter if you want, but I put a lot of work into making sure my characters fit in the timeline, so if you're as much as a fan/geek as I am, I hope you enjoy this bit of factual fun. **

**Thanks,**

**SNOstrom**

***I do not own any of Tolkien's character's or storyline, just my OCs.**

**Tolkien's Background**

**Chapter 1**

Age abbreviations;

F.A. = first Age

S.A. = second age

T.A. = third age

F.O. = Fourth… something (it's a real age I promise)

…..

Aragorn's history:

Estel (Aragorn before he knew he was Aragorn) was born March 1st T.A. 2931. His father Arathorn II was killed when he was 2 (in T.A. 2933). After the death of his father, his mother, Gilraen, took him to Rivendell seeking refuge. It was there that Elrond took Aragorn in as his ward, renaming him Estel in respect to his mother's wish to keep his lineage a secret. It was agreed that when Aragorn came of age in T.A. 2951, at the age of 21, his lineage would be revealed to him and he would be bestowed with the ring or Numenor.

Aragorn's mother, Gilraen was born in T.A. 2873. She left Rivendell shortly after her arrival with her son, leaving the boy to be raised by Elrond so she could lead what remained of her people. She died in T.A. 3007 at the age of 100 (Aragorn being 76).

During her childhood, Arwen did not live in Rivendell. She grew up in Lorien, her mother Celebrian's homeland, with her grandparent, Galadriel and Celebron. Upon her return to Rivendell, was when she met Aragorn and fell in love. In the year T.A. 2956, at the age of 25, Aragorn officially met Gandalf.

…..

The Dwarves and their Quest:

In the year T.A. 2770, The Dragon Smaug destroyed Erebor and drove out the inhabitants of the Lonely Mountain. Smaug's race was that of the winged firedrakes, or the _Uruloki_. Almost 171 years later, in T.A. 2941, Thorin and company began the quest to the mountain and arrived at Rivendell. At that time, Aragorn would have been about 10 and still under the guise of Estel.

Fili was born in T.A. 2859 and Kili in T.A. 2864. By the time the quest was underway, Fili was about 82 and Kili 77. Despite the 5 year difference in age, in the dwarves lifespan, the time is so small and their appearance so a like (according to the book) that they were often referred to as twins.

Balin was the oldest of the dwarves. He was born in T.A. 2763 and died in T.A. 2994. During the quest he would have been about 178 years old (passing away at the age of 231). After the quest, he was given control of Moria and Khazad-dǔm. He is the oldest brother of Dwalin. Balin was buried in the same tomb found by the Fellowship in the Mines of Moria.

Dwalin was born in T.A. 2772, dying in F.O. 91. During the quest, he was 169 year old. He is identified as being the only fully bald dwarf of the company as well as a distinguishing tattoo that decorates his head. In the long run, he lives out is big brother but the cause of his death is unknown.

Bifur's appearance slightly resembles that of a skunk. . he has a large piece of an axe embedded in his head. He is related as a cousin with Bofur and bombur.

Bofer is recognized by his funny-looking hat. Like Bifur and Bombour, his culture within the race of Dwarves, is either that of the Broadbeams or the Firebeards.

Bombour is by far the largest of the company. In the Fellowship, Frodo inquires about him and Gimli informs him that the dwarf had gotten so large, that he could nolonger move without the aid of six dwarves.

Oin was born in T.A. 2774 and died in T.A. 2994, being 167 at the time of the quest and 220 when he passed away. He's Gloin's older brother and uses a funny device for hearing.

Gloin was born in T.A. 2783 and died in F.O. 15. By the time of the quest, he was about 158 years old. He's most recognizable for his red hair, being Gimli's father. He also makes a special appearance in the Fellowship at the Council of Elrond.

Dori, Nori, and Ori are all brothers. I'm assuming Dori's the oldest because he's the only one with grey hair. Nori is known for his weird starish-shaped hair while Ori's is more of a bowl cut. Dori and Nori have a talent for playing the flute. Ori is the better known of the three, for carrying a journal. His body was found in Balin's tomb in Moria with a record of the great dwarf kingdom.

Thorin Oakensheild was born in T.A. 2746. He was crowned the king of Durin's folk in T.A. 2850, at the age of 104. He was 195 when he took part in the quest and ultimately met his demise in the battle of five armies, shortly after crowning himself king under the mountain. Thorin's sister Dis is the mother of Kili and Fili, making Thorin their uncle.

Gandalf came across Thorin's father when he (Thorin's father) was a prisoner of the Necromancer (Sauron). The dwarf, unbeknownst to Gandalf of his identity, gave the wizard a key and a map, telling him of the evil plans that could be achieved with the dragon Smaug's aid. So Gandalf set out to destroy the threat.

…..

Background on my OCs

Lyra:

The Valar Yavanna was akin to the maiar Melian who married Elu Thingol, king of Doriath. It was said that they only had one child, Lύthien of Tinύuiel, but Lύthien had an older sister named Pasithea (another OC, outside of the story though). Pasithea played a part in her sister's search for her lover but along the way found her own love in a dragon of all creatures, the young Smaug. Because of this, she was shunned by her family and ended up staying with the dragon in the north. They had three children, Fàfnir, Attor, and Lyra.

Lyra and her brothers were born in 3248 of the Second Age. Their childhood was relatively happy and secluded, but also brief. You see, Lyra had a special gift called the gift of Ilύvatar (basically he created middle earth with his voice. Read the Simarillion). Her voice had a very real and physical effect on people, her mother and brothers were unaffected but Smaug was. It wouldn't have been bad but Morgoth's and chief Sauron's dark powers were growing and spreading. And Smaug was beginning to feel the effects of this darkness, as it fed off of his own inner greed and desires. He began showing violent behavior towards his children, forcing them into fights with impossible odds and punishing them with his own claws when they failed.

Heartbroken, Pathilea took her children and fled to Andrast (the White Mountains), still in the north but further east, close to the lonely mountains as it would happen. Lyra's mother became a recluse, withdrawn and silent, leaving her children to grow up in the wild and find their ways alone. When they were 193 years of age, they witnessed the downfall of Sauron, taking part in human guise to aid the forces of Numenor and the men of the north. After the famous battle that brought the second age to an end, Lyra separated from her brothers to travel, maturing with the young kingdoms. She ended up in Imaldris (Rivendell), where she befriended Elrond and his sons, Elladon and Elrohir.

When Elrond's wife, Celebrian was captured by orcs in T.A. 2509, Lyra aided the elf brothers in her rescue. And it was there, among the dead and tortured bodies of the elves, Lyra found something unexpected.

…..

Ania

The Faerie, or fey, are descendants of the Valar and cousins of the elves. They are a forgotten race, thought of as nothing more than stories. But they survive, in the deepest darkest and wildest parts of the world, withdrawn.

Ania was born to the king and Queen of the Fey in the year 3236 of the Second Age. She was entrusted with a Simaril, one of the lost three. Her childhood was refined and educated, full of worldly knowledge and compassion for all that dwelt in light. But she was restless and young, anxious to get out into the world and explore. After one particularly outgoing adventure out of her forest (Fangorn) with her four sisters, they were ambushed by a group of orcs and taken into captivity. Rather than have the simaril fall into the hands of the orks, Ania chose to absorb the gem into herself, becoming one with the Simaril.

During her imprisonment, after the heartbreaking loss of her eldest sister, Ania and her three remaining sisters met an elf-maiden by the name of Celebrian. Sometime later, their prison was stormed by Celebrian's two sons and a strange woman by the name of Lyra.

…..

A partnership

Around the time of Ania's rescue, Ania was about 2714 years old and Lyra 2702 years old. Lyra personally took up the task of healing and rehabilitating the three fey princesses, finding a certain fondness for the four fiery sisters. Besides Ania there was Shea, Gelsey, and Rhoswen.

Upon the return to of the Faerie princesses to Fangorn, Ania rejected her right to the throne and opted to remain with her new friend to share in her travels and adventures. Together the two women became extremely close, learning each and every dark secret about each other, becoming as close as any sibling if not more. The two made an excellent pair, being perfectly balanced in similarities and differences. Ania even had the honor of meeting Lyra's mother before she left for the undying lands with Celebrian.

In T.A. 2770 Ania and Lyra were present during Smaug's Desolation of Erabor and Dale. They were separated in their efforts to help the inhabitants escape. It was then that Lyra attempted to confront her father, but the dragon was too far gone in the darkness to hear his daughter, but not to recognize her. No one knows exactly what happened between Lyra and her father, or how she managed to get out alive. Ania found her on the west side of the mountain nearly dead. The experience in the city of gold was so horrific, that her draconic draw to gold became a physical illness. The worst part however, was the physical damage. Her own father had ripped off her wings, so she could no longer fly away. Then he marked her face, so that no man would ever want her.

Ania on the other hand scored massive burn wounds in her attempts to help people escape. In her panic, she called for the elves of Mirkwood to help her evacuate, but Thranduil refused, saying that she was of lower blood and in no way viable to give him instructions. She often blames herself for the casualties that day and even more, for not being there when Lyra needed her.

When Ania found Lyra bleeding out on the rocks with no one around to help, she panicked and used a summoning spell for someone anyone who could help. It was then that she met Attor and Fàfnir, Lyra's brothers. The three brought the dying Dragoness to Fangorn where they discovered that Fey magic did not work on her… but Archaic earth magic did.

Fangorn is where the oldest earth magic of Yavanna resides. Something changed in both women that day. The simaril became fully active in Ania due to her desperate attempts to heal Lyra, giving her access to the purest light power. Lyra's Maiar blood was awaked, healing her physical wounds. But, it could not heal the psychological trauma, sending her into a deep depression filled with mistrust and paranoia.

During her time spent at Fangorn, she became known as _NautaKementàri_ (Queen bound to earth or earthbound queen). This was where Ania learned exactly what the gift of Ilύvatar, the first of the Ainur (the holy ones whose songs shaped the makeup of the world) was.

Ania and Lyra began working secretly with each other to master their gifts. It was quickly agreed that their gifts should be kept secret for they would be coveted like gold by the greedy. They did discover that Lyra could speak in her native tongue without affecting those around her, for it was guttural enough to mask her magic. From then on, she vowed to never sing again and almost never spoke outside of either her native tongue or a form of telepathic communication similar to that of Galadriel. Ania set herself two goals during her friend's rehabilitation; to learn the draconic tongue, and to make her friend smile again. Easier said than done.

After many years of Companionship throughout the third age, they came across the northern chieftain Arathorn II, who was in the midst of a decaying nation. They found themselves becoming close with the chieftain and his sweetheart, Gilraen and were present when the two were wed in T.A. 2929 as well as the birth of their son Aragorn II in T.A. 2931.

The two women brought Gilraen and Aragorn to Rivendell for refuge after Arathorn II was killed by orcs. Gilraen pleaded with Elrond to keep her child's identity a secret, so he was renamed Estel, which is Elfish for hope. Shortly after, Gilraen left to lead her people with the aid of Elladan and Elrohir.

Ania was called back to Fangorn after the death of her father and the question as to who would become the next leader of the people. They eventually agreed to conjoint leadership between all four of them. Ania was named the faerie emissary within Middle earth, representing her people. Rhoswen became the political leader. Gelsey took control of the faerie military. And Shea became the guardian of the Ents.

During their time apart, Lyra became the unconventional mother of Estel, having promised Gilraen that she would watch over her son. The two were not untied again until Gandalf approached them about the quest to the mountain.


	2. Chapter 2

**So on with the story. So I skipped a bunch of the beginning because I wanted the group to be established before my OCs made their entrance. Also, in some of the chapters, I will be using different languages. I'll try to put their translations in the text or at the bottom of the chapters so you know what they mean. So far I've got sindarin, some orcish and a Draconic language that I found and do not own. Without further ado, enjoy!**

***I do not own any of Tolkien's character's or storyline, just my OCs.**

**Chapter 2**

Bilbo rushed out the front door of his hobbit hole, sporting a large traveling pack, and raced through Hobbiton. Throughout his hast through the shire, he received many exclamations of surprise and inquiries to his destination, all of which he answered with, "I'm going on an adventure!"

It was when he reached the forest and the end of his known world that he faltered, "Oh dear, which way do I go?" he murmured to himself.

"That's a silly question," a tinkling voice replied in amusement, "Forward of course."

"Who said that? Who's there?" Bilbo cried out in shock, eyes darting around the green expanse.

_That would be Ania. I'm afraid she doesn't grasp the concept of a rhetorical question._ Came a soft voice from behind him.

Bilbo spun around, and finding himself eye to eye with a horse, promptly cried out in shock falling back on his bottom. A soft chuckle drew his eyes upwards until he found himself staring up at a stunning woman leaning over the saddle. She hopped down from her perch on the horse and extended a gloved hand to the stunned Hobbit. _Are you alright?_

Bilbo accepted the hand, studying the woman. She had rich auburn hair, almost too dark to be red. Despite the soft voice he had heard, Lyra's features were angular and her eyes hard. Her luminescent eyes were the most striking thing about her, being a stunning yellow framed by dark lashes. Bilbo decided that striking was a good way to describe her prettiness, not too overwhelming to the eye.

The only thing that Bilbo did not care for was the series of scars that marred her right cheek. It made Bilbo frown, though it didn't take away from her prettiness, it was hardly proper for a woman to sport scars and it didn't sit well with him. In fact, it made him a little angry.

The woman, who had been watching Bilbo's expressions change, touched her scars with her free hand and a grim smile. _I'd advise you not to ask questions you don't want to know the answers to._

Bilbo stuttered, caught in her wide, unblinking gaze, "W-well I… Y-you…"

The woman cocked her head to the side, lips twitching at the corners in amusement.

The twinkling voice was back again, a mocking tone coloring the words, "Excuse Lyra, She doesn't grasp the concept of an Introduction."

Bilbo frowned, as the voice had gotten louder and deeper as it progressed, ending with an almost musical quality as it reached a mortal pitch.

A petite woman with short honey blonde hair and mischievous brown eyes bowed dramatically with a flourish of her hands and what Bilbo would have sworn were sparkles falling from her clothes and hair, "Ania GoldenRose, at your service. And that lovely mess over there is Lyra SilverFlame."

Bilbo gaped at the new woman, who resembled much to him what a short elf might appear like… and was he crazy or was she glowing?

The woman, Lyra seemed to have noticed this as well and in a fluid motion, proceeded to elbow the shorter woman in the ribs. _You're glowing again. Cut it out._

Ania folded her arms in a pout, raising an eyebrow at the rebuke, "And I thought you'd make a noise when you're behind someone."

Bilbo was feeling rather overwhelmed by these two women. He noticed that Ania's arms were laced with varied degrees of burn scars. Upon further inspection, he noted quite a lot of scars on both women, not to mention the air of power and experience about these women and it unnerved him slightly. He smiled nervously, "Well, it was nice to meet you, but I really should be going now."

Ania, moving with speed much faster than he would have guessed, was suddenly in front of him waving a finger in his face, "Ah, ah, a-ah" she chided lightly, "You don't even know where you are going."

Bilbo gulped eyes wide, "Oh dear."

**So what do you think? Good? bad? Hate it? Love it? Worth continuing? Reviews are lovely!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry guys, for the short chapter before, but sleep is very (VERY) tempting. I'll try and keep them longer. I actually have it all written out in a notebook; it's just a matter of typing this sucker up. I have right up to Beorn, but I think I'm going to wait until the next movie comes out, so I have more than one source to refer to. And now, on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 3**

Bilbo gulped eyes wide, "Oh Dear"

Lyra saw the color drain from the hobbits face and smoothly interjected. _What my brash friend means to say, is that since you were lost already and in search of your companions, we could assist you. They are not far from here and we were just on our way to join them, Mister Baggins._

"How do you know my name?" the hobbit's lower lips trembled, a clear sign that he was on the verge of a meltdown.

Ania rolled her eyes, "Gandalf told us, of course. When he asked us to be a part of the quest."

"_You're_ part of the quest?" He exclaimed in exasperation, then clamping a hand over his mouth in dismay.

The two women exchanged bemused glances. Lyra bent down to the hobbit's level to address him. _Perhaps you would like us to take you to your companions now, Master Hobbit._ It was not a question.

Bilbo opened and closed his mouth a few times but only managed to stutter a few incoherent words before his voice failed him altogether and he nodded vigorously.

"Oh my," Ania giggled, "I do believe you've broken him."

Lyra frowned, blinking her luminescent eyes a few times, digesting the comment. She then turned away, suddenly very interested in her Horse's gear.

"Don't mind her," Ania whispered conspiratorially, "Lyra doesn't know of the affect she has on people… specifically men."

_I heard that._ Came Lyra's flat reply from around the other side of the Dapple grey mare. Her head peeked over the crest of the saddle, eyes surveying them skeptically. _Well, are you coming or not?_

Once Bilbo was settled, Lyra pulled herself up behind him. He stared down at Ania, a frown creasing his features, "Will we all be able to fit on here?"

Ania opened her mouth, "Ah, I don't ride…"

Then how'll you get anywhere?" He asked, completely missing the woman's closed tone.

_ Patience master Hobbit._ Lyra replied for her friend, who was giving her distressed looks. _Have you no appreciation for surprises?_

And with that, she gently prodded the mare with her toe, steering her forward while leaving Ania behind while a very skeptical Bilbo scowled up at her, "You talk like Gandalf, in riddles."

Though he could not see her face, Bilbo was sure she was smiling. The woman shifted in the saddle behind him, _I will take that as a compliment. I find the unknown exciting. The search for understanding is what makes life worth living. Is that not why you joined the quest willingly?_

After mulling over the woman's words for a second, Bilbo muttered, "Still, it would be nice to know what it is exactly that I'm getting myself into."

_That it would, Master Baggins_. Lyra sighed in agreement, _That it would._

…..

To say that Gandalf was surprised when Bilbo came running up the path waving the contract and declaring that he had signed it… would be a lie.

What he was not prepared for, however, was the high pitched voice calling his name, nor the miniscule pixie that followed flying smack dab into his hat with a muffled, "oof!"

Ania poked her head over the rim of his hat, staring upside down at the wizard with an enthusiastic smile, "Hiya!"

Gandalf chuckled, holding out a hand, palm up for the little faerie to step onto, "Ania GoldenRose, I do believe you've shrunk." He kept his voice low even though the rest of the company was busy with new edition, "Where is our Scaly friend?"

Ania flipped over and landed neatly in his open hand, "Oh she's coming. We've brought RainDance," she babbled, referring to the Dapple grey mare. "Mister Baggins jumped out of the saddle soon as we caught ear of you all."

The Wizard smiled at the faerie, "Ania, you haven't changed a bit."

The pixie giggled, zipping away and doing backflips as she went. She was able to pick up most of the names as she darted around the company, sizing each of them up. The, as quickly as she had come, she was gone, disappearing into the undergrowth of the surrounding forestry with a trail of sparkles. Luckily for her, none of the company noticed through the excitement and exchange of money that had taken place with Bilbo's abrupt arrival.

_I do hope we are not too late. _The entire company, save Bilbo and Gandalf, spun around in surprise at the sound of the new voice, finding themselves staring at two women perched on a grey mare not ten feet behind the party. Lyra managed to somehow hold captive each and every eye of the company as her soft soundless voice covered them like a blanket_, I am afraid we were held up at Bree. Some… unrespectable characters there._

"I'm certain it wasn't too much of a problem for you to handle," Gandalf replied jokingly.

"Of course," Ania's head popped up behind Lyra's shoulder, "But you know us. Occasionally there comes a few heads that need to be knocked together."

"And who," Thorin's voice boomed over the sudden silence, "Are you?"

"Ania GoldenRose…" piqued the shorted fair haired woman, giving her friend a nudge.

_Lyra SilverFlame._ The taller woman inclined her head gracefully.

"At your service!" Ania finished gleefully, "I've wanted to say that for ages."

Lyra let vent a long suffering sigh._ She is not kidding. She really has been wanting to say that for some time. _

Ania cast her a suspicious look, as though she wasn't sure if there was some sort of barb hidden in her words or not. But, she instead hailed Gandalf as though they had not just exchanged greetings. She regaled him of their journey through the plains from Imaldris and Fangorn alike to the Shire.

This seemingly senseless babbling on Ania's part was anything but meaningless and Gandalf knew it, which is why he didn't stop it. Ania being the more social of the two and having already scoped out the company, used this technique as a way from Lyra to size up the party for herself, familiarizing herself with their scents and feeling for any irregularities within them.

After Ania finished her brief tale, a white haired dwarf spoke up not unkindly, "Perhaps introductions are in order."

Ania smiled warmly at the older Dwarf, "There's no need, Balin, though it is thoughtful of you to offer." She exchanged a quick glance with Lyra before turning back to the company and naming each and every one, accurately pointing to each to match them with their name, "Fili, Kili, Oin, Gloin, Dwalin, Balin, Bifer, Bofur, Bombour, Dori, Nori, Ori, and of course, Thorin Oakensheild. Did I get it all?"

Gandalf chuckled at the stunned faces of the company. Thorin, however, found no amusement in the strange woman's excessive knowledge of his company. Such events spoke too strongly of the wizard's work. He glared at the cheeky blonde, dismissing her quieter companion and staring her down with cold eyes, "It would appear you have us at a disadvantage, Lady GoldenRose."

Ania blinked at the Dwarf's biting tone, getting the feeling that the Dwarf's first thought of the two was not a polite one. "Disadvantage is a term for opposition. I have simply made observations, no threats." She stated boldly.

Though Thorin's wrathful gaze was well focused on her, the pixie was not one to be pushed around. She had witnessed much scarier in her life thus far. She hopped from the saddle and approached, staring brazenly up at the Dwarf king, meeting his gaze as evenly as she could, but in her truest nature she could not hide the faerie temper swirling in golden ribbons beneath soft brown eyes.

Thorin did not care for this unspoken battle of wits and snarled, "Then what are you? Friend? Or Foe?"

_That…_ Lyra , who had remained relatively quiet until then, spoke up in her silent and forceful way, _Is entirely up to you, Dwarfish kingling._

Thorin's gave snapped to the other woman, who sat astride the Grey mare, her unblinking gaze sweeping over the Dwarf king. Unlike the temperamental pixie, there was no emotion in the eerie yellow depths, only a cold and solid wall stained with the echoes of a horrible past. He didn't have to see the extensive scars on the woman to know that she was a hardened soul. But that didn't mean that he would go soft by any means on her, "And if I say no?"

Lyra arched an eyebrow. _No to what? I have yet to ask anything of you._

"The quest..." One of the younger Dwarves by the name of Fili spoke up. His brother Kili finished from him, "…You obviously wish to join."

Gandalf hid a smile at the amused look shared by the two women.

"_Obviously_," Ania stated, emphasizing the word, "we aren't asking."

Lyra nodded solemnly. _We are simply informing you that we will be accompanying you._

"But you don't have a contract," Bilbo pointed out timidly.

"You're point?" Ania cocked her head to the side curiously.

Balin put his hands up in a gesture of peace, "What he means is that we have already divided up the shared of treasure between the fourteen of us. Not to mention that we cannot guarantee that you will make it back alive and we must make sure that our company will be that of which will remain till the very end."

Lyra nodded thoughtfully. T_hough your concern is kind to say the least, I am certain there is no need for concern for our safety during this journey. Furthermore…_ A cold light glinted in her eyes. _I do not want any treasure. It will be reward enough that that monster is disposed of in the most violent of ways._

"Besides," Ania gave her friend a careful glance, "We cannot commit ourselves to such promises, truthfully."

"Then you cannot be in the Company," Thorin growled triumphantly.

Ania leapt nimbly onto the horse behind Lyra, a satisfied smirk on her face, "Exactly. Glad we are all on the same page."

Lyra spurred on the horse, passing the very confused company and down the pathway. She cast a glance over her shoulder at the company, the corners of her lips twitching in amusement.

"What just happened?" Asked Fili, to which Kili responded with a baffled shake of the head and a grin.

Gandalf chuckled, "They do not wish to become part of the company, they only wish to travel alongside us for our goals are very similar."

"What were their names again?" asked Oin

"Quite disorienting those two are," Ori blinked, shaking his head,

"The short blonde one with the quick tongue is Ania GoldenRose and the one with the red hair and unsettling eyes is Lyra SilverFlame." Bilbo informed.

"Peculiar names," Balin noted.

"What do you suppose they are?" Nori asked curiously, "That little one… Ania, looks quite like an elf."

"Maybe that's why Uncle Thorin doesn't like 'em," Kili muttered to his brother, earning himself a warning glance.

Gandalf spurred his horse on, "I believe that you would have to ask them to acquire this information." He chuckled, "And by Aulë, I would be surprised indeed if they shared this information with you. Surprised indeed." And with that, the Maiar galloped off to meet up with the two strange women.

Thorin sighed, "Well, let's get on with it. We're wasting time sitting here gossiping."

And it was in this way that Ania and Lyra became the unofficial additions to the company of Thorin Oakenshield.

**So, How'd I do? Like it? Hate it? Comments are always appreciated. So how do you want Lyra and Ania to mess with the company next? Eh? Eh?**


	4. Chapter 4

**My thanks goes out to ****IceheartsChill****, for being the first to review on my story! (Yay!) And your consolation prize is… (drumroll ) A new chapter! Thanks for the wonderful praise on my work. I haven't quite expressed it yet, but the company hasn't yet discovered that it isn't Lyra's actual voice that they're hearing. They're both pretty secretive about themselves, but Ania hides it in her bubbly sort of way. But don't worry, she has her own special way the scare them. **

… **And on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 4**

If any of the dwarves, besides Thorin that is, had any resentment towards the women, it was gone as soon as the camp was set and their belly's full. In a conjoint effort, Lyra and Ania had hunted and created a savory stew, more than enough for the company of Dwarves to stuff themselves silly and chase away the night chills.

Not to mention how impressed they were at witnessing the amount of helpings both women could put away.

Bilbo glanced at them hopefully, "Do you always eat like this?"

Ania laughed lightly, "no, not always. That's why it's important for us to eat heartily when we can."

_A good warm meal is important, not only for sustenance but for keeping morale up as well._ Lyra supplied, nursing a cup of tea offered by Nori.

"On a long journey like this, you must keep high spirits or you'll find yourselves arguing over nonsense." Ania shrugged, "We've been on enough to have experienced that."

Lyra nodded. _Big meals bring people of all walks of life together. It is the best way to promote a sense of trust among a group and trust is essential where we are going. _

"And yet you give us no proof of your commitment, of your loyalty to this quest, to us," Kili spoke up, a challenge in his eye.

Ania opened her mouth to defend her friend, but Lyra shot her a quick look to cool her temper. The quiet woman was quite amused by the young dwarf's spirited challenge. _My commitment… _she began_, is to making certain that the foul touch of Smaug's evil wrath does not threaten anyone else on this good earth, ever again. My loyalty, to you and to your cause, is to be earned._

Kili blinked, slightly stunned at her blatantly honest words. Ania noted from her place beside her friend how the Dwarf's brother Fili kept a keen eye on his brother. The faerie briefly met the Dwarf prince's eye, sharing a small smile over the flames, both amused by the one sided confrontation of their friends.

"I don't know you either, so that means you have to earn my loyalty too," Kili shot back, knowing full and well that the argument was hardly a good one.

_That would depend on whether or not I wish to gain your loyalty, princeling._ Again, Lyra shot him an amused look, though somehow Kili guessed that only Lyra could make an amused look feel so eerie. _Look, I am not asking you to trust us, only to give us a chance. In return, I will allow the same of you should you wish it._

Kili grinned, "Well, you've already made an impression on Thorin."

Ania snorted, "I doubt he would take kindly to anyone who he felt challenged his authority, much less a woman."

Kili chuckled, "Better not let him hear you."

Fili moved closer to the group, but hesitated, as if unsure as to how to enter the conversation. This did not escape Lyra's attention. Neither did the look that he sent Ania. Interesting.

"Well, I am not afraid," Ania tilted her chin defiantly, shooting Fili a grin, "I am tougher than I look."

_Truer words have never been spoken._ Lyra consented, still watching the exchange with interest.

Apparently Kili noticed his brother's lack of attention as well and welcomed him into the conversation easily. He caught Lyra's eye and they shared an amused glance, just as Fili and Ania had earlier.

Bilbo spoke up suddenly, changing the subject, "How do you speak like that?"

Lyra turned to him, a perplexed look distorting her features, _Pardon?_

"I hear words, but your lips don't move," He explained further, curiosity coloring his words. The realization of the truth to the hobbit's words hit the brothers like a slap in the face. They turned towards the silent woman, a new curiosity alight in their eyes.

"Oh that's easy." Ania waved her hand, "She uses mental communication."

"Why?" he inquired further.

Lyra cast her eyes around the group, finding only curious gazes staring back at her, save for Ania's blank stare. She answered the hobbit's question silently, such was her way. She unbuttoned the top few buttons of her high-necked tunic, revealing numerous scars arching across her throat in pale raised lines.

"Oh my!" Bilbo squeaked, "So you can't speak?"

_I can._ She corrected. _It is just…_ _unwise of me to do so._

"How did this happen?" Kili asked quietly, a new emotion hidden in his words.

_Some stories are better left untold._ She replied wearily.

"Are you always this secretive?" Fili asked.

"Yes," Ania answered, "Took her a hell-of-a long time to… warm up to me." She cackled at her own joke, "She has a rather coldblooded personality."

Lyra shot her a warning glace, but it was lost in the pixie's self-amusement.

"Was that a joke or something?" Bilbo asked, puzzled.

"Yeah," Ania covered up her giggle, "It's between Lyra and me."

"I don't think she's laughing," Fili pointed out.

"She's laughing on the inside," Ania rolled her eyes.

_Am not._ Lyra huffed in Ania's head.

"Shush you," Ania shot back.

_That was only in your head Ania_. Lyra stated with amusement to her friend just as Kili said defensively, "I didn't say anything!"

"Not you!" Ania snipped without thinking.

"No one said anything," Fili frowned.

_I did_. Lyra admitted, tapping her temple with a finger.

"Oh," the small group sighed in understanding, the conversation fading into a comfortable silence, for a time.

A faint screech split the air, causing Bilbo to jump, "What was that?"

"An orc call. They're hunting." Fili answered grimly, the mood of the group plummeting with the acceptance of that one simple fact.

Bilbo was visibly shaken by the description, listening to the brothers with horrified and rapt attention.

"They strike in the early hours, quick and silent, no screams, jut lots of blood," Kili continued spookily, then casting a sly smile back at his brother at the hobbit's frightened look.

Ania had paled slightly at them mention of orcs. Lyra put a comforting hand on her shoulder, squeezing it lightly.

"You think a night raid by orcs is funny?" Thorin's gruff voice drew their eyes.

"We didn't mean anything by it," Kili cast his eyes down in shame.

"No, you didn't," Thorin snapped, moving away from the light of the embers, "You know nothing of the world."

"Don't mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs," Balin sat next to the brothers, relaying the story of how Moria was reclaimed by the Dwarves and of Thorin's conflict with the pale orc.

Lyra's eyes narrowed slightly and she cast a suspicious look towards Gandalf. _He does not know_. She said, her words heard only by the wizard. _Is it wise to keep it from him?_

Gandalf did not answer her with words, only a shake of the head. Lyra rose from her spot by the fire and moved towards the wizard, conversing quietly with him.

Back near the dying flames, Ania glanced between the _twins_ with a not so hidden smile touching her lips.

_Impossible to tell them apart, is it not?_ Came Lyra's sarcastic voice in her head, though this time Ania registered it was only in her head. She met eyes with the woman across the camp where she spoke with Gandalf, heads bent and voices low… well Gandalf's voice was low.

Ania stifled a laugh, finding the thought of them being twins quite amusing considering their difference in appearance. She ignored the two dwarves' brotherly teasing and focused on her friend's presence. She projected her thoughts carefully. _My social graces are out of practice._

Lyra's soft laugh tickled her mind. _I guess that is my fault for keeping you from civilization for so long._

Ania became very serious, her eyes solemn_. I do not blame you. I could never blame you._

Lyra's smile was genuine and it transformed her face, though she herself was not aware of the fact. _I know Ania. Enjoy the social aspect while you can. You have an audience._

Ania's eye widened with surprise, suddenly aware of more than one pair of eyes on her. The brothers had fallen silent, surveying her skeptically. Despite being the more talkative of the two women, Ania remained silent. She summed up her best imitation of one of Lyra's blood chilling glares. She figured it wouldn't be nearly as threatening, but the group had not yet had the misfortune of witnessing such a terrifying thing, so it should suffice.

I am a bad influence on you. Lyra mused in her head. Ania was only happy to turn her face from the two brothers and allow the easy smile to return to her features as she grinned at her friend. _You've only just noticed? Are they scared?_

Lyra's voice was alight with amusement. _Terrified. Absolutely terrified. They are practically bawling._ Of course this was not entirely true, but Lyra didn't have the heart to make it known to her friend that the two brothers were in fact bawling… as their shoulders shook with suppressed laughter.

_Really?_ Ania perked up excitedly.

Lyra, sensing that her friend was going to turn to survey her handiwork, captured the eyes of the two dwarfish brothers and unleashed a dark threatening look silenced their laughter and said quite clearly, _If you value your lives, you will look more frightened than a lamb in Mordor._

When Ania turned, she was pleased to find fear written all over their faces. Behind her, Lyra jerked her head towards the shorter woman and the brothers' wide eyes snapped to Ania.

She turned a triumphant gaze on Lyra. _That isn't hard at all. I may be even better at this glaring thing than you._

After watching her friend turn back to the fire to begin a new conversation, Lyra shared the whispers of a smile with Gandalf and winked at the brothers before moving away to unroll her sleeping roll in the shelter of some trees a little ways away from the company. Soon, Ania joined her.

Thorin watched the two women carefully as they conversed in hushed tones. Every once and a while, one would meet his eyes, but the look was purely cursory, unconcerned and unthreatened. Thorin felt a begrudging appreciation of the women's ability to stand up to him, wanting to trust them. And this bothered him. The suspicious side of him warned himself to be weary and keep a steady eye on the two at all times. He decided to go with the suspicion.

The next morning, when the company awoke, they found the two women gone, with only a bewildered Kili and Fili who had seen no sign of the two on their night watch. Their horse was still among that of the company's and their stuff packed up in a neat arrangement in their spots.

Strange enough, shortly after learning this, Gandalf disappeared, as well, leaving Thorin to growl about magic, wizards and women under his breath. Fili and Kili stood over the packs of the two women, wondering what they should do.

"Just leave it," called Dwalin.

Kili and Fili exchanged a stubborn glance and then set to saddling up the grey mare and loading their supplies into the saddlebags.

Kili felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand straight up. He turned a sharp eye on the shadows of the surrounding forest, searching for the unnerving presence. His gaze caught on a flash of silver in the shadows of the wood. But it was gone before he could decide if he had really seen it or not. He jogged Fili's elbow, drawing his eyes to the forest as well, just in time to catch a golden blur between the leaves.

They exchanged startled glances and hurried off to find Thorin, silently agreeing not to speak of it, should they be declared crazy, or worse, childish.

Ania sat proud on a silver branch, swinging her legs idly. Actually, it wasn't a branch at all. She stared down at the dragon, on whose horn she was perched in her pixie form, sunning her opalescent and gilded wings leisurely in the soft sunlight. Said dragoness was stretched out like a cat across the forest floor, her long spiked tail twitching lightly as she expelled the stiffness of this form. She flexed her claws and allowed a tired yawn to escape her maw, careful not to flame on the undergrowth.

A frown contorted Ania's lips as she noted how thin the Dragoness was. "You need to hunt, Lyra."

Lyra opened one eye slowly. It was no longer a harsh yellow, but a soft golden color swirling with dappled drops of sunlight. _Why is that?_

"Shall I start with the ribs showing or the dulled scales?" Ania snipped, her eyes roaming over the exposed skin of the scars that marked where her wings should have been. She patted her horn lightly.

Lyra's scaly lips twisted into what could only be described as a draconic grin… then again, it was also likely that she was just bearing her dagger sharp teeth.

Gandalf stepped out from the shadows, "Well you two have already caused quite the fuss. They were quite convinced that you had run off."

"It isn't the first time," Ania rolled her eyes.

_And it most certainly will not be the last_. Lyra sighed and picked herself up. _We had best be getting back then._

Gandalf smiled at the two, "What an odd pair you make."

"You are just noticing now?" Ania grinned and fluttered off, wings alight with the new day.

Lyra huffed_. Sometimes I really hate mornings._

**So? I know I haven't gotten into the more actiony parts yet. As soon as we get to the trolls, I promise I'll pick up a bit. I wanted a thorough introduction into my OCs and how they integrated into the group. I also wanted to emphasize the special attention that our two young dwarf brothers were giving her.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I'm going to try and make it a thing to reply to reviews, especially if they ask questions or there's something for me to address. for now, I just want to thank you guys for the support. Since this is a newer story, I hadn't expected so many follows and favorite, so thanks guys. **

**GlidingOne:**** Thanks so much for the support, it means a lot.**

**IceheartsChill:**** Well, considering that Smaug's her daddy and the one that… dewinged her, they're definitely gonna have it out. Plus, it adds to why she's so secretive, especially around Thorin and his nephews. So yea, she's walking that thin line between screwed and really screwed.**

**RexicanDestler: ****Thanks! I know, Ania is definitely the Yin to Lyra's Yang in all sorts of ways. She's like a sugar rush on steroids. It's great!**

…**And on with the chapter.**

**Chapter 5**

**Chapter 5**

Lyra was in no hurry to arrive back at camp. Being around so many known dragon-haters was always a bit unnerving. Lyra frowned down at the wizard. Now that she had him alone, there were some things she wanted to address. She lowered her silver angular head to the wizard's level. _You failed to tell me that I was to join the company of Thorin Oakensheild._

"I did not think it mattered." He replied innocently.

_They have no idea what they are going up against. That monster will slaughter them._ Irritation seethed in her words.

"That is why I asked you to come along, my dear." Gandalf flashed a small smile.

_Why am I here?_ She glared at the wizard in disbelief. _I hold nothing to his brute power._ _Have you not seen the giant scars on my back? There were wings there before he got his claws on them. And furthermore, Thorin Oakensheild harbors a hatred for dragons deeper than the gold veins in the lonely mountain. My presence here could cause more problems than solutions._

Gandalf put a hand on the woman's shoulder. "If anyone can change the minds of thirteen stubborn dwarves, Lyra, it's you."

She sighed, a silvery mist encasing her body as she shifted back into her mortal form, leaving in place of the dragoness, an exhausted looking Lyra.

"Ania is right," Gandalf frowned, "You really must hunt. How long has it been since you've actually sated your draconic form?"

Lyra pursed her lips guiltily, "Not since Estel was born."

Gandalf spluttered on his pipe, "Eight years? By the Valar, Lyra, it's no surprise you're all skin and bones. Whatever have you been surviving on?"

She shrugged, taking the wizards arm as they slowly made their way back to camp. _The plains that surround Imaldris are not particularly full of game. I've managed well enough to sustain my human body, for that is what I have spent most of my time in. _

"Tonight you must hunt," The wizard declared. "I'm certain Ania and I can handle the company in your absence."

Lyra shook her head. _Not tonight. Tonight is the Golden Moon. _

Gandalf gave her a perplexed look, "I envy you. Of all of my travels and all those I've come to know, you are the only living being outside of the fey that knows anything about them. What is the Golden Moon?"

Ania appeared, suddenly next to them, reaching her full size in a matter of seconds and landing neatly next to the pair. Her Iridescent wings shimmered as they phased through the fabric of her blouse. With a few mumbled words that sounded roughly like a "Thank you," she accepted her jacket from Gandalf, "If you've ever heard tales of faerie circles, they usually take place on the first full moon of the season… because it's contains the purest light. That is the Golden Moon. It replenishes a faerie's magic."

"Interesting," Gandalf muttered, "And it is tonight?"

Lyra nodded. _It is fine. I can wait another day to hunt._

"NO!" both Ania and Gandalf cried out simultaneously.

"It will not be a problem for me to keep an eye on the company," Gandalf gave her arm a little shake.

"Yeah," Ania wheedled, "What's the worst that could happen?"

Lyra rolled her eyes to the heavens_. I swear, you two are more stubborn than those dwarves._

Ania giggled and punched her friend in the arm, not that it even remotely hurt the dragoness. "I know. Now come on, or they'll leave without us."

_Gandalf._ Lyra called after the wizard as he beat a hasty retreat, eyes narrowed._ Why me? Why Ania?_

Gandalf shot her a smile, a twinkle in his eye, "Because, my dear Lyra, sometimes we all need to be proven wrong."

Lyra trailed after the Maiar, mulling over the answer thoughtfully. She knew Gandalf well enough to know that no amount of prying would get her the answers she sought- only time, and she accepted that. But something made her stop, a sudden feeling that swept over her like a cold gale, the sound of thunder only her ears could hear. Lyra glanced over her shoulder, her eyes reaching out through the trees and through reality into the sky where storm clouds gathering on the horizon. Silent screams of war echoed in her mind as fractured images flashed before her eyes.

In a voice that sounded miles away from herself, she said, _"Vi kepesk …coi houpeic zara wer verthicha. Wer oposs charir lae iejir vur wer svant vutha mirth vignar." (A storm… it hides behind the mountain. The rain red as blood and the sky black with ash)_

Gandalf turned in nothing short of surprise, "My dear, did you just speak?"

Ania's eyes suddenly went blank. She was at Lyra's side instantly, "Are you certain?"

"Axun." She replied absently, eyes still scanning intently, _"Jacida relgr ultro erekess wer grapwolic, miiriki di aryte, miiriki di marfedelom." (His call sounds through the ages, songs of war, songs of death.)_

"What is she saying?" Gandalf asked in bewilderment.

_"Wer tairais confnic leirith." (the time draws near)_ she finished shakily, eyes glazed.

Ania swallowed past the lump in her throat, "Something's gonna happen… soon."

…..

Ania could feel the tension between Gandalf and Thorin. The two had argued like an elderly couple for most of the day. The weather hadn't helped, with a steady dribble of cold rain dampening their clothes and their spirits.

Lyra worried her more than anything. It was not the first time she had experienced an episode of this sort coming from her friend. She didn't know how or why they took place, only that they were rare and extremely draining. She hadn't spoken a word since they got back.

Gandalf's raised voice caught her attention and as she had feared, the argument reached its peak. Thorin had called for them to make camp, but Gandalf was urging them to keep moving. This resulted in Gandalf grumbling angrily and marching away.

Ania huffed in irritation, glancing over to find Lyra's eyes on her. _Go on, the clouds hide the sun, but that does not mean it does not set. _

_But…_

_It is just one more day, Ania, I am not going to dissolve into dust while you are gone._ She gave her a tired smile. _At least go talk to Gandalf._

Ania shot her an uncertain glance before nodding reluctantly. She had little choice, as she could already feel the beginnings of the moon.

Lyra watched the faerie follow the fuming wizard away from the campsite. She had heard the argument and she agreed with Gandalf. There was something about this place that was putting her at a nerve's end. _This place is not safe._

"How do you know?" one of the dwarves challenged.

She glanced at the dwarves, noting their reproachful glances and very calmly, she answered the question. _I can sense it._

The dwarves broke out in what only could be described as peals of laughter. In Lyra's defense, she took being laughed at in stride, not one emotion slipping from her careful grasp. But it was clear that she was in no mood to be messed with. _Did I say something amusing? _

Gloin snorted, "A woman can't sense danger."

Lyra's eyebrows flew to her hairline, a dangerous glint flashing within the depths of her eyes_. Is that so?_

"You think she can smell fear too?" Oin chuckled.

_As a matter of fact_, Lyra's steely thought cut through the air, sharper than any blade, her intense gaze causing the dwarves to shrink back. The corners of her lips turned up in a feral smile. _I can._

She held their gazed cryptically for a few more seconds before breaking the gaze and releasing them from her spell. They staggered around for a second, gaining their bearings and shooting her a few fearful looks before returning to the tasks set out for them.

Bilbo tugged on her sleeve, careful not to evoke the wrath of her black mood, "What did you do to them?"

_Ever seen a bird caught in a serpent's gaze?_ She asked.

Bilbo nodded, "yes, I suppose I have."

She gave him a tentative pat on the shoulder. _I have learned much from my time spent in the wild. Among the wildlife, you learn to appreciate the simplicity of things._

"So, you don't have a home either?" he asked curiously, following her as she began unpacking the supplies.

Fili and Kili, who were currently tasked with gathering up the horses, listened carefully for her answer.

She pondered his words. _My home is not in any one particular place. I consider my home to be simply with those who care for me and those who I care for. I may not have a physical home, but it is a home none the less._

"That's sad." Bilbo murmured.

_Is it?_ Lyra blinked, caught off guard by the comment_. I had not noticed_, she mused.

Both Bilbo and the brothers watched Lyra carefully as she lugged the saddle off of Raindancer and examined the horse's hooves.

"A strange one, she is," Bilbo commented, passing the brothers on his way to smuggle Myrtle another apple. Kili nodded a big grin on his face as he led the remaining horses away, "Yes she is."

Fili approached the woman carefully, hesitant to create conflict.

_Is there something I can help you with?_ Lyra glanced up through a curtain of auburn hair, a knowing smile hidden beneath the long curls.

"I was just… wondering where Ania was?" he sounded as though he were asking her if that was what he was wondering.

_I was wondering when you would inquire about that._ She flashed him a sly wink. _She has gone to temper the wizard and with luck, get him back before the moon rises._

"Will she be alright?" Fili asked, concerned.

Lyra laughed softly under her breath. _You have nothing to be worried about, Ania is a force to be reckoned with._

Fili still appeared unconvinced, but he didn't say anything else.

_He fancies her_. Lyra thought to herself, noticing the faint blush crept up under his beard at her scrutiny. _How cute._

**One more chapter before the action starts, I promise. Next up, Gandalf gets chewed out. Who, you ask, would chew him out? Why our fiery little pixie of course. Like it? Hate it? Lemme know.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Guest(#1):**** thanks so much! Its always good to hear that my research is valued. (I did do my homework) I wanted to make my OCs sorta personable despite their tragic pasts. Lick you could almost imagine this person in another. I based my OCs off of some of my best friends and their mannerisms. **

**Guest (#2):**** thanks so much, I promise I'll try and update soon as I can.**

**IceheartsChill:**** yea… me and spelling do not compute. I try and go over my stuff, but I guess I missed it. Sorry about that. I dunno if Lyra could eat the trolls, might give her indigestion, but she can certainly serve up a large helping of smack down.**

**Rachelkili:**** I actually have everything up to beorn written down and thought out, it's just a matter of typing the sucker up. I'll try and update as soon as I can, promise.**

**ParadiseLostInTranslation:**** Thank you so much for the high praise and for bringing this issue to my attention. I believe I know what story you are referring to (it is also a very well written story), and I can see how the connection can be made between the two strong women characters. I'll do my best to sort out the similarities without completely changing Lyra's person and develop her in a way that is clearly her own, cause I definitely don't want a problem to arise between myself and a reader or god forbid another author. Im not entirely certain how I might change her way of communication, so any ideas would be welcome. Thanks so much for looking out for me.**

**Sorry its taken so long to get this chapter up. Life's been sorta hectic. But enough of my excuses. On with the tongue lashing. (Warning: there is a bit of language in this chapter and most likely will be in future chapters as well. So, you've been warned)**

**Chapter 6**

**Chapter 6**

It did not take Anya long to find the fuming wizard. He was sitting on a large rock, overlooking the plains, puffing an absurd amount of smoke from his pipe with even more streaming from his ears.

"What are you doing?" she crossed her arms, hovering in front of his face.

"I am smoking," He replied dryly, puffing a ring around the pixie.

"You should be back with the dwarves," She chided pointedly.

"Little Ania, your chiding does not suit you at that size," He muttered.

Ania returned to her full size in a burst of angry sparkles… that is, if sparkles can look angry at all. "At least I act my age instead of pouting over childish squabbles when I do not achieve what I desire."

Gandalf choked on his smoke and stood up, towering over the smaller woman. "Ania GoldenRose, you will not speak to me in such a fashion."

Ania's wings fluttered angrily, whipping her hair into a frenzy while she hovered nose to nose with the wizard, an unnatural light emanating from her stiff form. "Listen here, Wizard. There are not enough of us for you to go off and pout every time Thorin says something you don't like. You know very well that if I didn't have to harvest the magic from that Goddamn moon, I would be back there forcing Lyra to hunt because you know as well as I do that she cannot make this journey unless she does. So yes, I will stand…er hover here and say whatever needs to be said to get you to put your big boy… robe on, get back to camp, and deal with it before Lyra runs herself into the ground and I get really pissed off. Do I make myself clear?"

Gandalf drew back in shock, at an utter loss for words in the face of the irate pixie. Finally, he sighed, deflating, "You're right."

Ania planted both fists on her hips, "Of course I'm right."

Gandalf raised a weary eyebrow, "You have spent far too much time with that dragoness. She's rubbing off on you."

"I'm rubbing off on her too," Ania pouted, floating down to sit on the rock that Gandalf had been occupying, "I mean, she isn't… as hostile towards people anymore… right?"

"That is true," Gandalf nodded thoughtfully, "However she is ever distant, even to me and even to you."

"I know." Her wings drooped dejectedly, "After all these years, she still shuts me out. I wish she would open up to me more… I could help."

"And she knows this," Gandalf patted her arm kindly, "But as we know, Lyra's mind works differently than ours. The world she sees is not one of compassion and kindness."

"Damn her slimy serpent of a father." She hissed venomously, "I wish he would just perish so Lyra can be rid of him."

"Ania..." the wizard began. He was cut off by the pixie sitting up suddenly, rod straight, eyes flashing darkly.

"Trolls," She whispered.

"I beg your pardon?" Gandalf asked slowly.

"The scent on the wind. You cannot smell it?" tension laced her words.

The Maiar stiffened, catching the faintest whiff of the foul stench on the wind. He cast a sly glance at her, "it would seem that Lyra has rubbed off on you in more ways than one."

The pixie stood up, quickly, uncertainty painting her features. Her wings snapped up, unfurling to their full length. She inhaled deeply, "We're downwind of the scent… Lyra's sense of smell is better than mine, but she's upwind…"

"Rest assured, Ania," Gandalf stood up as well, "you complete your ritual. I will return to Lyra and warn her of the trolls."

Ania spun around, her feet lifting a few inches off the ground, eyebrows chasing her hairline, "Ritual? I do hope you know that those stories of faeries dancing endlessly in their own circle of fungi are not accurate. There is no ritual for the Golden Moon."

"Pardon me," he backpedaled, "I simply could not think of another word to describe your… moonlight outings, shall we say?"

"Lyra never told you what we do on a Golden Moon?" Ania's lips turned down slightly.

The Maiar chuckled, "My dear, Lyra guards secrets more than a dragon does its hoard."

"That was a poor metaphor," She stated dryly. She had always dismissed Lyra's secretive habits as paranoid suspicion, she had never thought of it as overprotectiveness. How long had she been taking advantage of this?

She noticed the wizard watching her and, much like she had witnessed her friend do dozens of times, she pulled up a barrier to hide her inner turmoil. Unlike her attempt at a glare, at this, she was far more successful in achieving, "Perhaps we should focus on the threat to the company."

Gandalf sighed, puffing out one last ring of smoke into the darkened sky, "It appears that no matter how I wish to go forwards, something always brings me back."

"And I'm gonna keep bringing you back, until you can look back all by yourself," the pixie stated with a righteous grin.

Gandalf grunted in surprise as a familiar chuckle wafted through his mind, and it was not Ania's laugh either. He glanced at the pixie, who was watching him very carefully, "Does Lyra's reach extend this far?"

Ania met his eyes and very innocently replied, "You tell me."

…..

Lyra sat a little ways from the camp, as she always did, her eyes constantly scanning the dark woods beyond her. Several times, she cast her mind out over the landscape, feeling for something, anything that could be a sign of trouble. She could not put her unease to rest. The place smelled strongly of troll, and trolls shouldn't be this far from the mountains. It was concerning to say the least.

She closed her eyes, again casting her sense out. This talent she had received from her mother, and her Maiar heritage. She thanked her lucky stars too, because having a creature such as Smaug with such a talent could easily spell the end of many lives, perhaps a few kingdoms as well.

Bilbo crept towards the woman that appeared to be dozing, carefully balancing three bowls filled to the brim with stew. He was about to place one at the woman's feet when he happens to glance up, into the sharp yellow eyes of the woman. This in turn caused him to jump, dropping not one, but all three of the bowls.

Lyra lunged forwards with breathtaking speed, easily catching the first two bowls and then using the two bowls to balance the third. Bilbo gaped openly at the act of raw agility. He quickly retrieved two of the three, motioning her to eat the final bowl.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I didn't mean to wake you."

Lyra offered the hobbit a tired smile. _All is well, Master Hobbit._

He watched skeptically as she downed the less than hearty stew in a matter of minutes, noticing the fatigue in the woman, "Are you alright?"

_I am well. Why? Is something the matter? _She was attempting to play it off as though he had not detected anything wrong with her, Bilbo noted curiously.

"No, you just looked… tired," He said after a minute.

_We are all tired, Mister Baggins._ She replied carefully.

"Bilbo," he interjected, "Just call me Bilbo."

A genuine smile brightened her features. _Very well, Bilbo._ She tested the name out lightly.

There was something wrong with her smile, Bilbo noticed. It was a smile, but it was what he could only describe as broken. Can a smile be broken? He thought to himself.

He sat down next to the woman, "May I ask you something?"

She nodded her consent. _Of course, though I cannot guarantee that I will answer it._

Bilbo accepted this. Her conservative nature was not unknown to him, as he had been unwilling to even go on this quest to begin with. "It's not anything personal," he assured, "I just want to know…"

Lyra straightened from her relaxed posture, leaning forward so her elbows rested on her knees. She cocked her head to the side, waiting patiently for the hobbit to speak.

"How can you be so brave? Aren't you afraid?" he set the bowls of stew down roughly, suddenly finding great interest in his rather hairy feet.

She put a gentle hand on the hobbit's shoulder. _Bilbo…_

He was so surprised when her fingers touched his shoulder, that his head jerked up, causing his body to jerk as well, nearly knocking over the two bowls that were currently balanced precariously on the rock next to him. But he didn't speak, wanting to hear what she had to say.

The earnest look on her face spoke volumes alone. _There are many things in this world that are rightly feared. Do not mistake me for one without fear, Bilbo. Everybody has something to fear._

Bilbo opened his mouth to speak but Lyra cut him off with a sharp glance. _Fear is not weakness either. It makes you faster, smarter, stronger. And courage… courage is not the absence of fear either. It is simply facing something, despite being afraid. It is not turning away from what you don't know. It is exactly what you are doing right now, Bilbo._

The hobbit smiled shyly up at her, "Really?"

She stood and stretched languidly, not needing to answer his question. She bent down and easily retrieved the remaining two soup bowls. Glancing at the now cold stew, she winked at him before blowing lightly over the two bowls, causing the liquid within them to boil as a thin stream of steam lazily rose up from the now hot stew.

_Come. Let us bring food to the watch_. She beckoned.

"How did you-" he asked, or began to but was forced to stop and to catch up with the woman, hastily scooping up the soup bowls as she walked away from him.

She paused and glanced over her shoulder, mischief twinkling in her unusual eyes. _Remember what I said. Do not ask questions you do not want to know the answers to._

"Why are you so tough?" he asked idly as he plodded along beside her.

Lyra's reaction was to be expected, the careful mask slipped back over her features. _ It is not a perfect world Bilbo. It has not been for a very long time. I only hope to spare those I care for from the ugliness of it._

"I'm sorry," Bilbo offered, not quite knowing what to say.

Her features hardened as she sent him a sharp glance. _Save your pity, Master Hobbit, for someone who needs it. _She hissed thinly, picking up the pace. _Are you coming or not?_

Bilbo had to jog to keep up with her rapid gait. He couldn't seem to wrap his head around this woman and her strange ways. He sighed in defeat, knowing full and well that he would get no more from her today, but he could try, "Thank you."

Her head jerked around towards the hobbit, suspicion boiling in their depths. Confusion registered on her face.

"For telling me I'm brave," he elaborated.

Something akin to fondness flashed in her eyes, but it was gone in less than a second. _I said nothing of the sort. I said what you are doing is brave. Whether or not you are brave is entirely up to you… Bilbo._

Bilbo smiled triumphantly to himself, happy to have made progress with the strange woman. He was so satisfied with himself that he didn't notice Lyra stop and crashed into her from behind with a muffled yelp.

He looked up at the woman to find her peering at the brothers with narrowed eyes. Said brothers were standing stock still with twin expressions of bewilderment on their faces.

"What's wrong?" Bilbo asked nervously.

Lyra froze as the hobbit moved in front of her. Her pupils melted into cat-like slits, nostrils flaring. _Trolls._

**And there it is. Now the fun part. Finally Lyra gets to put her claws to good use. I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP. Thanks for the reviews guys, I promise to fix any issues as soon as I can. **


	7. Chapter 7

**IceheartsChill:**** First of all… you are on top of things! I swear the second I post you've already read and reviewed. I love it! It really encourages me to write more. Thanks for that and I promise I will try and update whenever possible. Definitely within the month, possibly within the week, or a few days if you're lucky and I find the time.**

**Alrighty, so i can't do much about how Lyra speaks, but I've decided on how I'm going to make Lyra's character her own. Fom here on… well until Rivendell anyways (and then most likely after Rivendell) we are going to see the distant, almost hostile façade of Lyra. You may find it frustrating at times but I promise, it is necessary. *insert evil laugh.* and it all starts with the trolls. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 7 **

_Trolls. _Lyra's reaction to the foreign voice in her head went unnoticed. She stretched her mind out, easily locating the owner of said voice, chuckling lightly in her head as she found her friend giving the Gandalf a tongue lashing.

"Lyra?" Kili asked, concern written plainly on his face as he reached out to touch her arm.

Lyra recoiled before he could touch her, her eyes snapping to the dwarf hovering anxiously by her side. She blinked slowly as her blank gaze trailed from the outstretched hand to his worried face, distrust emanating from her tense form.

He withdrew his hand. Their eyes locked and he was able to see beyond that careful barrier behind her eyes before she regained her stoic composure and shut him out completely. She held his gaze briefly before breaking it to stare beyond him.

Hurt flashed in Kili's eyes and he opened his mouth to address the woman, but whatever he was going to say was cut off by Bilbo's oblivious statement, "We should tell Thorin."

"No," Fili hurriedly dismissed the idea, casting a pointed look at his brother, "Let's not bother him."

"…Yes," Kili nodded vigorously, catching on, "We thought, as our burglar, you should look into it."

"Wha-?" Bilbo's voice rose in pitch till it squeaked.

_A light_. Lyra said finally, drawing three pairs of eyes to her as she gazed through the trees.

They followed the trail of her gaze and sure enough, there glimmering through the tightly packed trunks and overgrown undergrowth was the telltale glow of a fire.

_The missing horses are there as well._ She shared softly, hearing the distressed whinnies where the others could not.

The brothers shared a look before plunging into the undergrowth, following an untrodden path to the light. Lyra took her time catching up, pacing Bilbo, who for some reason still held onto the two bowls of stew.

"Do you think it's bandits? Highwaymen?" Bilbo fretted as they came upon the two young dwarves.

Lyra was saved from answering when Fili's urgent whisper cut the silence, "Get down!"

Now Lyra instantly dropped to a low crouch, easily adapting to the situation. The poor hobbit however was not trained in such ways and stood there like a bird in a snake's gaze until Fili grabbed him and yanked him behind the protective barrier of a fallen tree.

Lyra pressed herself to the tree next to Kili, peering over his shoulder as a troll lumbered by, holding two more horses. She was not cognizant to the fact that her closeness was affecting the dark haired dwarf, who was painfully aware of her breath ticking the hairs on his neck as she watched the troll intently.

"Trolls," Fili spat, as if the universe had it out for them… which it might have had.

"It's got Myrtle and Maeve!" Bilbo exclaimed, then declaring heatedly, "We have to do something."

"Exactly what we were thinking," Fili nodded, him and his brother taking each bowl from the hobbit and pushing him forward encouragingly, "Go on then. We'll be right behind you." He then proceeded to give him instructions on hooting like several types of owls if he should need assistance.

"Right," Bilbo muttered, "Hoot once like a barn owl… and twice like a… what was that again?" he turned, but the two were nowhere to be seen. Gulping he turned back only to yelp in fright as he turned into Lyra's solid form.

The woman's eyes seemed to be almost glowing in the dark. _I will be near._

Bilbo wasn't sure to take that as a sign of her going with him, or just a statement of fact. Something about her steady presence calmed him, though everything about the woman radiated power and restraint. He nodded and began creeping forward.

Three trolls were sitting around a large cauldron as it hung over the fire. Behind them, four ponies paced nervously in a crudely constructed paddock. He turned back to Lyra, "What should we do…" he trailed off because, well, she was gone. Panic began to bubble up in his chest and just as he was considering turning back, He remembered his talk with Lyra not so long ago.

"Being brave doesn't mean no fear, Bilbo," he whispered to himself, hardening his resolve, "It's acting even though you're afraid." He took a deep breath and moved forward.

High above him, hidden in the shadows of the canopy, Lyra's luminescent eyes glittered with something akin to approval. Perched in the bough of a tree, she watched the hobbit as he skirted around the fire, attempting to break the ropes with his own hands. She could feel the proximity of the troll hoard.

Surveying the situation, the odds were not favorable. Weakened as she was and so close to the physical illness of being close to the hoard, there was no way she would be able to beat the three trolls in her human form. However, as soon as she shifted, she would not only have three trolls to deal with, but thirteen dwarves as well. Either way, this was not a gamble she was willing to take. She was many things, but she knew her limits.

Again she stretched her mind out to find Ania. _Three trolls, they have four of the ponies._

Ania returned the thought immediately. _The Golden Moon is nearly over. I've sent Gandalf ahead, though I should catch up before he reaches you. Don't do anything rash, like eat the trolls._

Lyra's nose wrinkled in distaste. _Ugh. Troll taste about as good as they smell. I could not eat one if I wanted to. _

_Just keep the company away from them until we get back._ Ania ordered.

Lyra's eyes darted back to the hobbit, who was now trying to take an oversized dagger from a troll without being seen. She pursed her lips. _Oops_. Her tone not at all apologetic.

_What?_ She could almost see the anger blooming red across the pixie's cheeks.

She would have found her friend's reaction amusing, but her eyes were riveted on the scene playing out below her. Her eyes were trained on the troll Bilbo was attempting to steal from as he reached back and accidently grabbed the hobbit with his handkerchief, blowing his nose all over poor Bilbo. She watched intently, ignoring the pixie's rant in her head, as the trolls discussed the hobbit's fate. Balancing skillfully on her branch, she leapt from branch to branch until she was right above the troll, in the opportune place to strike, waiting only for the perfect moment.

That moment never came, because Kili burst through the foliage below, waving his sword around like he knew what he was doing (he didn't in Lyra's opinion). As if that wasn't bad enough, he cut down one of the trolls, injuring it lightly in the leg, for troll skin was tough even to dwarven metal. So it only succeeded in pissing them off, which was when the troll abruptly threw Bilbo at him… right after he demanded they drop him. And then the rest of the dwarves swarmed into the campsite.

_Perfect_. She hissed in annoyance, having withdrawn from Ania's mind. _Just Perfect._

Hissing in annoyance, she pushed her sleeves up her arm, showing two sturdy gauntlets adorning her forearms. She pulled them up over her tough leather gloves, of which she had cut out the fingers, until the metal rested over her knuckles, clicking securely into place around her wrists. The transition was smooth, taking only seconds to occur before she was battle ready. She flexed her hands, testing the accessory.

With speed and agility that only someone like Lyra could accomplish, she leapt from the branch twisting in the air as she slammed her clasped hands onto the head of a troll dangling Ori from his feet. The troll howled in pain as she kicked off of his shoulder and pushed herself away from it, landing neatly in front of Ori as the troll dropped him in an ungraceful heap.

She didn't stay to check his wellbeing, having moved to the next troll, using a dwarf for a spring board to launch herself to drill her clenched fist into the troll's kneecap. It shattered under the impact, bringing the troll to its knees with a screech. At one point she found herself back to back with Thorin, though they said not a word to each other, him eyeing her weapon of choice before she darted away.

Despite the trolls being slow and clumsy, they were formidable opponents, having taken out several dwarves already. They weren't stupid either. The fighting came to a standstill as the trolls once again had Bilbo, who had managed to successfully free the ponies only to be caught himself.

The trolls demanded that they drop their weapons, and begrudgingly, they all did, except for Lyra who had no real weapon but herself. Not a second after each and every weapon hit the ground, the troll she had first attacked backhanded Lyra in retaliation for her earlier stunt. Her body hit the rocky wall with a sickening thud, drawing several exclamations from the dwarves.

"Is it dead?" one of them asked, making its way over to where her body had fallen in the thick foliage. The troll searched for a few moments, but soon gave up, receiving a cuff from the head troll for losing perfectly good meat. "It was prettier than the others," it commented absently, as he finished tying up the dwarves.

"Yes, we could have kept it for a pet," The leader mocked, delivering another cuff.

Bilbo swallowed hard, fighting back tears. Fear and anguish boiled in the pit of his stomach. He hadn't been brave enough and it had cost Lyra her life.

Even Thorin appeared shocked by the woman's sudden end, but he was forced to compose himself as they were bagged and a good portion of them, put on a makeshift rotisserie.

…..

Lyra wasn't sure how long she had lain there, every inch of her huntress instinct telling her to remain as still as possible. Part of it was to convince the trolls of her demise. The other part was the throbbing pain that laced her right shoulder, along with every other inch of her body for that matter.

She pulled herself up despite her muscles screaming in protest, hardly wincing as she popped her shoulder back into its socket. She shook out her arm, gritting her teeth in frustration. She only saw injury as weakness.

Lyra was a quick healer, it was her Maiar blood, but it was not quick enough for Lyra's taste. She silently assessed the situation through calculating eyes.

Most of the dwarves had been tied to some sort of rotisserie device, though Thorin, Fili, Kili, Bilbo and several others had been bagged and thrown aside for later. She knew for certain, now that she was no match for the trolls, especially alone. She huffed, blinking up at the sky in search for an answer.

Through the canopy the sky was dark, but a rosy hue decorated the mountaintops. An idea rooted itself in her mind, maturing quickly as she pondered it further. Unfortunately, she was unable to comment herself on the idea, because at that moment, her pixie friend decided to show up.

The irritated pixie hovered in front of Lyra's nose. "You are officially the worst dwarf-sitter ever," her tiny voice tinkled.

Lyra didn't skip a beat. _You are just in time._

Ania noticed the awkward way her friend was holding herself, "You look horrible. What happened?"

_Well, it is tough to look nice after getting slapped by a troll._ Her halfhearted snide comment was enough to reassure Ania that her friend would live.

"You should be healing faster." She frowned. Lyra didn't answer. Understanding lit the pixie's eyes, "Is it that bad?" she gasped.

Lyra shook her head, wincing slightly. _The proximity is nauseating, but the lack of healing on the outside is simply because I must heal on the inside first. I do not believe I have broken any bones, but there is definitely internal damage. I will be fine. _

"I knew you were weak, but-" Ania began but she was cut off.

_I am not weak_. Lyra snapped. _Now can we get on with my plan?_

Ania frowned, not appreciating being cut off. She nodded stiffly. "Fine, but this discussion isn't over."

_Of course it's not. _Came the sharp reply.

Ania shivered. She did not enjoy arguing with Lyra, but she would deal with that later. "So what do you have in mind?"

Lyra gave her the most chilling of smiles and said simply. _Dawn._

**And there it is? Like it? Hate it? Annoyed with my cliff hangers? Review please. They help me update faster. **


	8. Chapter 8

**What's this? A new chapter? *gasp* sorry its taking so long to post some of this stuff, but life's been handing me lemons by the bucketful. Anybody want some lemonade? (im sorry you had to read that.) Anyways, so heads up, in like a week, I will be out of town for about two weeks. So Im gonna try to update again before I leave because I don't know if I'll be able to update during my trip, so please bear with me. **

** Chapter 8**

Bilbo's line of thought followed closely with Lyra's, though of the fact he was not aware. He had overheard a troll urging his companions to hurry it up in the face of the coming dawn. The inkling of an idea began to form in his mind. He struggled to stand up, fighting against the awkward material of the burlap sack.

First he attempted to challenge their choice of cooking the dwarves. Unfortunately his brain went blank, causing him to not fully think through his answer and in turn receiving the sharp tongued wrath of the disabled dwarves. He sighed in irritation as the dwarves fought him even as he tried to convince the trolls that the dwarves were infected with worms. For all his hard work he only received vocal threats and denial from his "friends."

Somehow Thorin managed to catch onto what the hobbit was trying to accomplish, delivering a harsh nudge, the best he could accomplish confined to a sack, to the dwarves piled on top of him. Suddenly, every dwarf was arguing about who had the most worms.

Lyra crept sluggishly through the undergrowth, staying low to the ground with the sparse cover. She crouched under a rocky overhang, sensing Gandalf and Ania waiting just above for her signal. The Trolls were arguing amongst themselves, over Bilbo and the dwarves. One of them made a threatening move towards the hobbit.

Lyra put two fingers to her lips and whistled loudly, enough to gain the audience of not only the trolls but the entire company. After a few moments of silence, accompanied by the shock of seeing their dead companion alive, the company broke into ragged cheers. The cheers didn't last long though, fading when they noticed her injuries and her odds.

"Oh look," one of the trolls clapped in childlike delight, "It's alive. We can keep it as a pet after all."

"Lyra, run!" Kili's distinct voice rose over the clamor.

Lyra crossed her arms, messy red curls bouncing as she shook her head resolutely._ I am many things, but I am not a coward and I am most certainly not a pet._

"Then we'll just eat ya," the other troll grinned cruelly.

An icy smile inched up her lips, leaking into her eyes which burned their fierce gold. I do not think so. And instead of elaborating, she simply pointed up.

All eyes turned to where Gandalf was standing atop the giant boulder. Lyra ignored the wizard, eyes trained on the trolls in case they decided to make a move.

"Do we get to eat him too?" the third troll asked.

Staff held high, Gandalf declared, "The dawn will take you all!" and slammed the butt of his staff down on the rock, splitting it in two.

A brilliant light spilled from the crack, one that did not come from the wizard. Lyra's sensitive eyes could make out the faint outline of Ania's slight figure through the sunburst, though she was certain the company would see no more than the vengeful light of dawn.

The trolls stumbled back, skin crumbling and cracking in the sunlight. In their haste to hide, one stumbled towards Bilbo, its foot coming down on the cowering hobbit. Despite her injured state, Lyra darted forward through the hardening trolls and tackled the hobbit right off his feet just as the troll's foot crashed onto the very spot, shaking the ground with impact. Much to her dismay, she didn't quite stick the landing, managing to roll to her knees, which buckled when she tried to stand up entirely.

She braced herself on a rock, shakily pulling herself up, dragging the stunned hobbit up with her free hand. _Are you alright?_

"Yes…no," he babbled, complexion dangerously pale, "…I-I don't know."

Lyra nodded wearily, as if it all made perfect sense. _You will be alright._

Gandalf and Ania descended the hill swiftly. Gandalf studied the rotisserie device thoughtfully. Ania made a bee-line for Lyra, pausing when the woman shot her a look. Irritated, and fighting the urge to ignore her friend's silent request, she busied herself with untying the dwarves piled up on the rotisserie, climbing onto Gandalf's shoulders in a rather comical act to reach the bound dwarves. She glanced down at the roaring flames, an idea forming in her mind. She shouted over to Lyra, "D'ya mind putting out the fire for me?"

There was a sly reasoning behind this request. Lyra's Maiar abilities coincided with that of her draconic blood, which meant that fire could be a vital source of energy. Lyra noted the unspoken plea in her friend's voice, relenting with a slow nod. She would not have admitted it, but the use of this particular resource had slipped her own mind.

She turned back to the hobbit, the nails of her hand elongating into wickedly curved talons. In one fluid motion, she swiped at the fabric that bound the hobbit, until it pooled at his feet. She then pulled a dagger from her boot and handed it to the hobbit so he could help free the other dwarves.

The dwarves watched the woman carefully as she approached the fire, re-sheathing her claws before anyone could take note of the irregularity. She studied the fire. Unlike most firedrakes, Lyra was not privy to fire. Upon the awakening of her Maiar blood, her inner fire had turned silver and in turn cold. Fortunately, this meant that she could drain the heat energy from a fire for her own use.

"Will it be enough?" Ania asked curiously.

"Will what be enough?" Oin piqued.

"What are you doing?" Dori stared at the woman as best as he could, from his awkward positioning.

Lyra pursed her lips and suddenly stuck her whole hand into the flame, earning several shouts of surprise from the company. She wiggled her fingers thoughtfully. _It is small, but it should suffice in speeding up the healing process._

A hand grabbed her wrist and yanked it out of the flame. Lyra grunted in surprise, restraining herself to a stony expression as she stared coldly at the hand that gripped her wrist. Her gaze followed the hand until it rested on the tense young face. Kili held her wrist tightly, a dark look on his face as he opened and closed his mouth a few times, struggling for words before he managed to choke out, "What do you think you're doing?"

Lyra reacted to the dwarf's anger quizzically, slightly taken aback. _Testing the fire of course._

Kili gaped, at a loss for words. Fili approached, more perturbed than angry. "You just stuck your hand into the fire. That should be some cause for concern. Fire does burn you know."

"Not Lyra," Ania grinned from atop the rotisserie, on which she had climbed from Gandalf's shoulders.

Lyra flexed her decidedly unburnt hand in Kili's grip, which had not loosened in the slightest. She watched the dwarf carefully as he released her wrist. _I do not understand your cause for anger, though I find your concern… endearing._ And with that, she turned her attention back to the fire, missing the coloring that had crept up the young dwarf's cheeks.

Ania, however, had not. She smirked, knowingly, noting the same smirk on Fili's face and throwing him a saucy wink for good measure. She was rewarded with the sight of the same pink coloring on the older brother's cheeks.

Lyra knelt beside the fire, planting her hands firmly on the ground at the edge of the fire while muttering words of unknown origin. _De morne di kear ekess yinxirzij di thurkear transform wer ibafarshan mrith orn mitne. (From heat of day to chill of night transform the flame with silver light)_

The flame flashed from red to a shimmery silver. Everyone around the fire could feel the sudden lack of heat emanating from the flame. Focused entirely on her task, Lyra blew lightly on the flame, and amazingly it dissipated, rising up in silvery wisps to take form of her kneeling silhouette. She inhaled deeply, the mist figure crashing into the woman and dissolving into her person. Small particles remained floating in the air around her. She held one hand out, palm up as the remaining silver particles swirled in a delicate tornado to rest in a small pile in the center of her palm.

Ignoring the awestricken gasps from the dwarves, she pulled out a small pouch buckled onto her belt and emptied the powder into it, tossing the pouch up to Ania who watched the proceedings with a decidedly bored look on her face, then caught the pouch with one hand as she fiddled absently with the frayed edges of the rope. She rolled her eyes.

_I saw that._ Lyra's voice touched her mind.

A smile tugged on the corners of the pixie's lips. "Get on with it. We haven't got all day."

Lyra showed no sign of having heard her friend, an unusual softness gracing her features before returning the stoic mask to her face and acknowledging her audience with an arched eyebrow. _What?_

Thorin gave her a cold look, "We were not aware that you had magical abilities."

Ania snorted, "How? She's been speaking telepathically the entire time."

Several dwarves grumbled about having another wizard in the group, while none acknowledged the fact that none of them had made the connection. A mischievous twinkle lit behind Lyra's yellow irises. _I am most definitely not a wizard or a sorcerous or a witch. My mother was a Maiar, but the magic you see is most common among my people._ She paused to make sure her point had gotten across clearly. _Now, are we going to cut them down or not? You must be very uncomfortable standing around in your undergarments._

"Oh I don't mind one bit," Ania purred.

The dwarves all glanced down at themselves self-consciously, causing Gandalf to chuckle.

Lyra sighed, glancing up at the dwarves tied above her. _If no one else will let you down, I will._ Her talons were out in a flash, easily slicing through the coarse ropes that held the dwarves aloft and sending them tumbling down onto the ground in an ungraceful heap.

While the dwarves set about finding their clothes, Ania hopped down from the rotisserie and pulled her friend aside. Suddenly very serious, she noted the stiffness in her friend's movements, "Did it work at all?"

Lyra shrugged with a wince, her arm clasped tightly to her side. It will still take time to heal, but I can manage. How was the Golden Moon?

"Gandalf thought it was a faerie dance," Ania giggled.

Lyra snorted. _Yavanna. I do not know what we all would do if there was a faerie dance every Golden Moon. _

"Yeah, I sent Gandalf ahead to prepare while I completed it. I think my wings may have gotten bigger."

It could very well be an effect of the simaril. You already glow when your emotions get out of check. Lyra reasoned. Did the pendant help?

"Yes it did. The moonstone magnified the moon's potency tenfold and the sunstone was a clever way to convert the moon's energy into sunlight. It's brilliant!" Ania smiled, tugging the chain around her neck showcasing a beautifully crafted pendent made out of moonstone and sunstone gilded in silver. (A visual if you wish; . .jpg )

_I am glad you like it. _Lyra ducked her head at the praise. She had made the amulet herself, the silver not really being silver at all. In fact, it was her own melted down scales, twisted into the shape she desired. And because the gems weren't refined, they still held the earth presence that didn't make her sick like the more precious gems. The pendent was vital to the faerie, who, because of the simaril, was far more of a day faerie than most of her people, who preferred the night.

Ania watched as Lyra pulled her sleeves down to cover some translucent scales on her arms, made visible by the darkened color of her bruised skin. "Do you think they suspect?"

_I do not think so. But it cannot hurt to be careful. Thorin suspects us of something, but he does not know of what he suspects yet._ Uncertainty flashed in the woman's eyes._ They cannot know. They will not understand. _

Ania rolled her eyes. "They adore you, Lyra, especially after that last stunt. Besides, that Kili fellow clearly has the sparks for you."

_Perhaps._ Replied the other woman. _But it is Fili that is following you around like a lost hatchling._

"I know," she replied nonchalantly, "who wouldn't?"

Lyra chuckled. Perhaps it is you that is the cheeky one.

"Someone has to counteract your dark and mysterious forefront," She snipped jokingly.

And then some? Lyra cocked and eyebrow.

"The more charm the merrier," Ania grinned.

_I may not be very good with expressions, but I am certain that is not how it was intended to be used. _She retorted dryly.

"Kill-joy," Ania pouted prettily.

Lyra smirked, crossing her arms across her chest in amusement.

"Don't you mock me!" the pixie pointed a slender finger in her friend's face.

_Careful._ Lyra grinned toothily. _I bite._

Ania snatched her finer back, sighing exasperatedly, "By the Valar, Kili's gonna have his hands full with you."

Lyra waved the comment away. _A passing infatuation._

"You can't be serious!" Ania's jaw dropped at her friend's total denial, throwing her hands up in disbelief, "I can't believe it!"

_Would you like for me to pinch you? So you can be sure you are not dreaming?_ Lyra shot her a wicked grin.

Ania yelped, slapping her hand away, "Not with those claws, missie!"

The brief lightening of the mood between the friends lasted only a moment, disappearing as soon as Lyra's eyes slipped back to the company. The dwarves, now fully dressed, were scavenging among the campsite for their weapons. Her sharp eyes picked out the disheveled forms of the two dwarf brothers across the camp, standing near a thoroughly shaken Bilbo. _They will not understand_, she thought to herself. And for some reason, it made her feel strange.

Kili felt the woman's gaze and met it with his own dark brown eyes. Potent emotion gushed from his heated gaze, falling deftly on Lyra's emotionless stare. Ania huffed in irritation, drawing Lyra's attention back to the bothered pixie, "See!" she wined, "There is clearly something between you two."

Lyra cut off her gaze from the dwarf, fighting the unfamiliar emotion bubbling in the pit of her stomach. She pushed the unsavory feeling away. _It is just the troll hoard. Its proximity is clearly affecting me._

"Denial," The pixie sang, casting her smug looks while she skipped over to join the rest of the company.

Gandalf came over to the woman, "What in Middle earth has come over that woman?"

_She has gotten it in her head that Kili and I are quite smitten._ Lyra growled in irritation.

Gandalf chuckled. "I can speak for Kili in saying as much is true. You however my dear, are another thing entirely. Practically impossible to read."

_ Perhaps I do not wish to be read._ Lyra snapped, crossing her arms tightly.

Gandalf chuckled again, not at all dissuaded, "My dear Lyra, despite the time you've spend among them, you know very little of the minds of men."

_Men desire the weak and demure, those who would be like clay for them to mold into the shapes they desire. Men want what they can take advantage of._ Lyra clicked her tongue in disgust.

"You have been around the wrong sort of men," Gandalf stated sadly. "A good man, a real man, works for what he desires. He enjoys the challenge and will not give up so easily in a pursuit, especially one in which he does of his own free will. If Kili truly fancies you, he will not give up so easily."

_Ania and I have only been with the company for a matter of weeks. They know nothing of us. Let alone enough to choose either of us for a suitable mate. Who are they to deem us worthy?_ She growled fiercely.

"Self-righteous woman!" Gandalf grumbled into his pipe, "They are not deeming you worthy, they simply sense that there is more to you than what is shown on the surface. Kili perhaps more than others."

Thorin's rough voice interrupted their conversation, announcing that the trolls' hoard had been found nearby. Lyra's eyes snapped from the dwarf to the wizard, letting vent to a deep sigh. _I will wait with the horses. _And with that, she promptly turned and left.

** Again, sorry for taking forever to type this sucker up. I may post a little sneak peak of what's to come to keep you all busy while I'm out of town. Sound like a good idea? Not quite sure. Up to you I guess. I'll have to do it later today, cause I leave tomorrow morning… like oober early. **

**So how'd I do with the chapter? Lyra's incredibly dense and Ania's absolutely full of herself. Perfect combo right? **

** Reviews please, always welcome. Loves!**


	9. Chapter 9

**DwarvenWarrior****: wow! I can't believe you reviewed every chapter. Mad props for dedication. Don't worry about fitting it all in, cause I'll be away for about two weeks starting tomorrow, so I'm trying to leave you all with something to tide you over, ya know? thanks so much for the support. It's truly appreciated. Also, perhaps Lyra loves Kili, but it's far too early to tell and if she does, I doubt even she knows it. But, we shall see. I have an ending in mind, but I haven't decided yet. **

**So I'm warning you Kili fans, his relationship with Lyra is going to be very one-sided. Sorry if that's a bit frustrating. But I'll make up for it with Ania/Fili. Speaking of which, I have a link here for my deviantart, where I did a piece on the pair. They're just such a cute couple for me to draw. The picture isn't very good and I hope to reupload it, but it should be clear enough to get a good look at my OC and her dwarf. **

****** art/Ania-and-Fili-384148638**

**So here's my apology chapter, for being away so long. It's extra-long… sorta. **

Ania wrinkled her nose in distaste as the foul odors of the troll hoard burned her nose. Even standing at the entrance, the dank darkness that came with being underground unnerved her more than she would have liked to admit. But she was far more worried about Lyra than her own petty fears.

Lyra placed herself well away from the hoard, leaning back against the steady presence of the rocky overhang. She picked a familiar looking plant, crushing the green leaves between her fingers, wafting the potent scent in the air. She smiled softly_. Athelas_.

The bittersweet scent relaxed her, chasing away some of the sickness that sat like a heavy weight in the pit of her stomach.

Ania caught her friend's eye, silently asking if she would be alright for a few minutes. Lyra responded with a raised eyebrow and slow nod. Tough trolls were notorious hoarders, this hoard was nothing compared to the vast treasure that lay under the lonely mountain. Her friend's concern amused her slightly.

She watched the company, descend into the troll cave, settling herself on the ground to wait for them to finish whatever it is they were doing. Her thoughts began to wander. Most did not understand the significance of a dragon's attraction to purified objects of earthly value, even the dwarves.

Despite being commonly thought of as creatures of air, dragons were forged from the earth, accounting for their brilliant and often metallic appearances. When the arkenstone had been unearthed, Lyra herself had felt the pull, traveling very far to warn the dwarven king of the massive danger he was putting himself and his people in. Unfortunately, he had not listened, and then her father had come. Despite their hatred of the race of dragons, dwarves were also affected by the earthly urge, though they did not acknowledge the similarity.

Unlike most of her kind, Lyra did not feel the same allure to precious metals and polished gems as the rest of her kind did. The closeness to such objects made her physically ill. It had been that way, ever since she escaped the city of gold and her father, barely alive, with her blood leaving a ruby stain across the glimmering treasure.

She could name each and every item of value within the hoard, having honed her senses to take her mind off of the discomfort. She closed her eyes and leaned her cheek against the cool stone, listening to the muted chatter of the company within the cave.

…..

Ania marveled at the antiquities within the troll hoard, brushing her fingers over the cracked surface of a dusty mirror.

"It's strange," a voice behind her commented softly. Fili leaned in close behind her, peering over her shoulder at the object, "To find such beautiful things hidden away and warped by filth."

Ania stifled a shiver as his breath tickled her neck. She had a suspicion that he was getting her back for earlier, but she was far too concerned with the underlying message she found in the words, though she was certain it was not his intent.

"A layer of filth does not change the substance of something, nor does the environment in which it's placed. There is still beauty, still goodness. It just takes some effort… to look past the dirt." She wiped a hand across the surface, revealing the clear surface of the mirror, a faint light reflecting off it from the cave entrance. "The purest light is found _within_ the darkness."

Fili smirked, in the reflection, "I wasn't referring to the mirror."

Ania met his eyes in the mirror, then switching her gaze to the dwarf behind him. Kili met the woman's burning eyes as she spoke, "Neither was I." Immediately he knew of what she spoke.

Satisfied that her point had gotten across, the pixie turned around, eyes widening as she found herself face to face… with a vase, and a quite ornate one at that. The look on Fili's face was far too innocent as he examined the vase in his hands, blue eyes sliding around the artifact to meet her almond ones. He did notice the slight flush on her cheeks in the dim light.

Ania couldn't think of a snappy enough response, so she cocked her head to the side, popped an eyebrow and lit her stare on him until the same pinkness colored his cheeks. He ducked his head, retreating under the heat of her stare, the corners of his lips still turned up.

Gandalf watched the brief exchange with some interest and no small amount of enjoyment, at least until Lyra's quiet voice in his head brought his attention elsewhere. _Thorin has found something of use. It would be unwise to leave here without it. But I would advise you to keep its origin to yourself._

Thorin had in fact come across two beautifully crafted swords. _ They appear to be from the high elves, but their origin is much older, made by the hands of the high elves. They are strong… perhaps even enough to pierce dragon skin. _Lyra supplied. _Though I am not certain._

Despite the woman's advice, Gandalf relayed the origin of the blades to Thorin and when the dwarf king appeared to be putting his chosen one back, he snapped, "You could not wish for a finer blade." And reluctantly, the dwarf conceded to take the weapon.

They wrapped up their trip into the cave by piling gold into several chests and burying them. Gloin called it a long term deposit. Ania had chosen a small, plain mirror for herself, and a figure carved out of what seemed to be ivory. She left the cave quietly, feeling thoroughly drained from being underground and needing to feel the sun on her face.

Gandalf was about to follow the pixie out when Lyra's voice once again stopped him. _Wait._ _There is one more blade, one that has yet to be given a name. I wish it to the hobbit._

The wizard glanced down and sure enough, near the tip of his boot, laid a small hobbit-sized sword, and he too thought it perfect for Bilbo. New and Pure.

…..

Lyra dozed against the rock, soaking in the warmth of the sun. She felt the presence approach her and without opening her eyes, her hand shot out and grabbed the wrist of the dwarf, knowing full well who it was.

Kili's gaze was open and concerned, and slightly embarrassed, "I-I just wanted to check if you were alright… that troll threw you pretty hard. We all thought you were dead."

_I am fine_. She released the dwarf's wrist, ignoring the disbelieving scowl that appeared on his face. _Honestly, Kili, I have had far worse_.

"Why didn't you go into the cave?" He asked earnestly, "There's plenty of treasure to go around."

She blinked slowly which, unbeknownst to her, was incredibly unnerving to the dwarf. _I have no desire to obtain any treasure. It is nothing but poison. _Her words were bitter, confusing the young dwarf.

Kili was taken aback by the vehement reaction to, in his mind, what was such a common desire. It was far out of character for the usually calm and collected Lyra, and it concerned him.

The shock must have leaked into his expression, because Lyra's face suddenly hardened into the emotionless mask he had been trying to break_. Forgive me. You had no knowledge of my distaste of such things._

"No!" he cried, "Don't do that!"

_What?_ She blinked.

"Cover up your emotions. Hide your feelings." He sighed, "Truly, I want to help. Don't shut me out."

Lyra watched him carefully, a guarded look coming over her pretty features. _Why should you care?_

"By Aulë, Lyra, We all care!" he ran his fingers through his tangled hair, a sign of frustration, "Ania's warmed up to us, why can't you?"

Lyra internally winced at the unintentional play on words. _I do not warm up to anybody… I cannot._

"Why?" Raw emotion choked his voice, eyes filled with an emotion Lyra did not yet understand.

She was saved from having to answer by none other than Ania blatantly walking over and plopping down next to her friend, entering into the conversation. "I would advise you not to back Lyra into a corner. She has no flight reaction. She's a fighter."

Kili huffed and stomped away angrily, which Lyra would have otherwise found amusing if she were not so curious about the foreign emotion she saw in the dwarf's eyes.

"Do I need to say I told you so?" Ania cocked an eyebrow at the perplexed dragoness.

_I do not know of what you are referring to_. Lyra went to stand up, but her knees buckled and she found herself suddenly supported by Ania.

"You liar! You're even worse than I thought," the pixie hissed furiously, "Don't you look at me like that. It's bad enough that you haven't been eating properly, let alone the effect that a hoard and anything precious the dwarves may have on their persons. But what angers me the most is that you're too proud to admit that you're hurting, physically or emotionally."

Lyra pushed the woman away, struggling to stand on her own. _It was nothing._ _I just lost my balance. Nothing more._

"How can you downplay your condition so much? You can hardly walk for Yavanna's sake! You starve yourself… and I can't heal you… and you won't let me help you!" Ania wailed frantically.

Lyra stared at the distressed pixie. _Ania._ She said softly, but the pixie continued to blubber. _Ania!_ She said a little louder, but to no avail. _ANIA!_ Her voice boomed in the woman's head, making her wince but succeeding in gaining her utmost attention.

"What is wrong with you?" Ania sniffed.

_I do not know._ Lyra answered honestly. _Though I do know that the stubbornness of dwarves is nothing compared to that of a dragoness. _

"I hear that." Ania sighed through a small giggle, reaching into her pocket and drawing out a small carved figure of a dragon. She placed the figure in her friend's palm. "I found this… I wasn't sure but…"

Lyra's eyes widened, her pupils slitting reflexively. She leaned forward and examined the object carefully. Her mouth opened and real words spilled from her lips in a hiss, taking the form of a uniquely rich foreign tongue, that held smooth words with a coarse undertone.

"Lyra!" Ania gasped, scandalized. With furrowed brows, she attempted to create a sentence in the same language, grinding to a halt at the end and asking hopefully, "Did that make any sense?"

_Sure. If you were telling me not to use that sort of potato_. Lyra critiqued in amusement.

"Language! I meant language!" she snapped heatedly. "Where the hell did potato come from?"

_Well. Potatoes are quite dangerous you know. _Lyra's lips twitched, amusement warming her tone.

The pixie crossed her arms in a pout, "Your weakness is gold and mine is anything that can be boiled, mashed, or stuck in a stew. "

Lyra chuckled, but it was subdued as her eyes fell on the trinket Ania had brought.

"Is it authentic?" Ania asked carefully.

Lyra nodded slowly, holding up the item with interest. It was a delicately crafted ivory horn shaped to resemble that of a dragon's maw. She traced a finger over the distinct markings. _It is of my people. _

Meanwhile, the dwarves, after having stowed their goods, exited the cave with high spirits, though reluctant to leave behind so much treasure.

"What is that?" FIli asked, coming to stand near Ania and catching sight of the horn.

_A very special artifact._ Lyra answered cryptically, intent on her findings.

Balin bent down to examine it as well, "An ivory horn by the looks of it."

Ania and Lyra exchanged looks, sharing a silent agreement. _Not quite._ Lyra corrected. _Ivory is from elephants from the east. This is different… a dragon's horn, perhaps a talon._

The dwarves reeled back in surprise. Several audible gasps could be heard in the abrupt silence. Dwalin scrutinized the woman suspiciously, "How do you know?"

Lyra met his gaze casually. _Because it was made for a darastrix thurirl, *a dragon friend. _

"Proof!" Gloin demanded.

Lyra pointed to a phrase engraved on the horn. The language was unknown to the dwarves, some type of rune. _The language is Vs'shtak.(draconic)_

*It was very common for _darastrix thurirli (dragon friends)_ to be gifted with jewelry or small tokens made from dragon scales, horns, or even bones. See, dragon scales, even when detached from the dragon, worked much like a homing beacon. When said dragon was not present, it gave him or her insight into everything from the whereabouts to the emotions of the bearer.

"What does it say?" Ori asked curiously.

_Sia itov… my love._ Lyra translated wistfully. _It's feminine. Probably belonged to a woman lover._

"Who would ever be friends with a dragon, let alone love one?" Bombour huffed, plopping himself down on the ground.

Lyra shot the dwarf a chilling glare to cover the hurt that accompanied the barb to her self-confidence. _Do not base the entire race on the actions of few._

"Why not?" Gloin shrugged, "it's what we did with the elves."

Ania frowned, "That's hardly fair."

"Neither is all the pain and suffering that we have had to deal with since fleeing our own homes," Thorin snarled. "That daemon took everything from us. Our home. Our wealth. Our pride."

Lyra's head snapped up, eyes blazing with suppressed rage. Yet she calmly got to her feet, tucked the relic into her pack, and hissed _Wux vucot ehis di loerchik vur mefawg_ aloud, surprising everyone, despite the words being in another language. She then turned on her heel and stalked away.

All eyes turned to Ania, whose brows knit in concern as she watched her friend retreat.

"Well," Thorin ground out roughly, "What did she say?"

Ania bit her lip, "It may be best left unsaid."

Gandalf, who was not familiar with Lyra's native language and was curious as well, chortled, "Nonsense."

Ania gave him a decidedly _you've-been-warned_ look before translating, "She said… You know nothing of pain and loss."

Delayed shock registered on the faces of the surrounding dwarves at the bold statement towards their leader… except Kili, who Ania noted, with no small amount of smugness, was missing. She sighed to herself, touching her friend's mind. _Leaving me to clean up the mess? Doesn't this usually work the other way?_

Lyra's mood could be heard through the private thought shared with the faerie. _Even I have my limits, Ania._

_Yeah. And his name is Kili._ Ania replied smugly.

**Yay! So my chapters have been officially edited, and if I don't resubmit them my editor will most likely kill me. My editor also happens to be the wonderful lady whom I based our beloved Ania off of and wishes to say a few words. (Forewarning: I will not be held accountable for any nonsense that she says.) I may make it a thing at the end of each chapter*evil laugh*… I dunno, I guess I'll leave it up to you guys. **

**So without further ado, I give you Ania… the human one anyways.**

**Hi everyone! I'm really glad to hear that you all are enjoying the story! Sno let me read her story first, and I told her she needed to do something with it, so she started publishing it here! And I apologize for her typos- she didn't ask me for any help editing- but this chapter (along with every other, yeesh) I went through and actually tried to revise a bit… so any remaining typos are actually my fault… however, seeing how very many I found, I believe that there should be no comments on any of the remaining ones! It was hard work and I was up until midnight. Not something I like to do as this faerie would much rather be asleep by then. As to me being the model for Ania, yes I am short, yes I am blonde, but no I am not in fact a pixie, but I do seem to glitter! I hope you appreciate all the effort Sno has put into this story as much as I do. Oh! And also, what I say is not nonsense. It's awesome ****. Keep reading! The story only gets better! And so does ANIA! ****And Lyra...**** but mostly Fili and Kili!**** And feel free to ask me any questions in the comments!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Graystorm: Thank you so much for the review, and help among other things. It's always a big boost of confidence to get new viewers. The lack of strong women in many stories is a common problem I find issue with as well. That's why I love books such as Maximum Ride and Dragon Slippers. I also try to address, subtly of course, the other end of the spectrum where women get too strong and independent and don't know how to handle emotion or the attention form the opposite gender. It's totally fine that you haven't read the books, though I would definitely recommend them if you ever find the chance. If you set aside two hours or so, the movie should fill you in. The plot I follow is just basic, so it complies with both works of film and print. **

**Alright, so I'm getting back on track with this here story. My beloved editor has decided to edit my chapters before I post them, so I'll have her reminding me to write more often and post more often… ugh. This also means you'll get a small paragraph/ comment at the end, because that's her privilege as an editor, besides getting to see the chapters so early. I have decided how this story is going to end… and before you freak out, don't worry it's not ending anytime soon. I won't be able to fully finish until the next two movies come out.**

**Also, I'm a bit disappointed with the reviews guys. Only three? And two were from the same person (Love you Chilled souls of the forgotten). Slackin' guys… alright, so I'm slackin' a bit too, but reviews make me write faster. I promise.**

**And on with the stuff you actually showed up to see.**

**Chapter 10**

Lyra walked a ways away from the company, checking her temper. She allowed the calmness of the forest around her to ease the tension out of her shoulders. She stopped suddenly, head cocked to the side as a new sound touched her ears. Turning quickly towards the sound, she felt her muscles tense. _Something is coming._

Instantly, she found the young dwarf Kili standing by her side. She noted his nearness irritably.

The rest of the company had turned towards Lyra's voice, fear written across each and every one of their faces… well, except maybe Ania, Thorin and Gandalf, who each wore varied forms of a grimace.

"What is it?" Thorin snapped, pushing through the group of dwarves who had closed ranks.

Lyra blinked, thoroughly perplexed. _It smells of… rabbit._

"Killer rabbits?" Bilbo fretted, "Those exist?"

Ania caught the woman's eye from behind the group_. I'll go check._

_Ania!_ Lyra snapped privately at the pixie, but not before she shrunk in a shower of sparkles, unbeknownst to all… except that is, Fili, who ever had a watchful eye on the woman.

Fili's eyes widened, swinging towards Lyra, mouth agape with a _Did-that-just-happen_ expression written all over his face. Lyra cut off any words that may have spilled from the dwarf's open mouth with an icy glare. _One word and I will personally sew your lips together._

Fili's mouth closed with an audible snap. For a moment, he thought he might perish under her wrathful gaze. Luckily, he was saved by a strange sort of contraption, pulled by none other than rabbits, bursting through the undergrowth. Lyra's eyes snapped to the makeshift sled, the design reminding her of a similar sort she had witnessed farther north, pulled by dogs. She was shaken from her reverie by the shrill voice of the man riding the sled as he cried, "Murderer!"

The rickety contraption flew right between herself and the rest of the company, circling back and jerking to a stop. Quite suddenly, Ania appeared next to Lyra and Kili, causing the dwarf start involuntarily. She looked rather exited, "It's-"

"Radagast!" Gandalf exclaimed, relieved.

Lyra relaxed slightly, shaking her head. _I should have known._

Sure enough, an old and bedraggled man with wide crazy eyes stepped from the sled, "Oh Gandalf!" he greeted the wizard, then catching sight of Lyra, a toothy grin spread over his face. He took both of Lyra's hand in his and grinned, "My goodness, Lyra, You haven't aged a day. How nature favors me that I should run into you."

Lyra offered the wizard a small smile. _Hello, Radagast. It is lovely to see you again._

"How are your brothers?" the old man inquired.

_My brothers are well. They would be pleased that you remember them._ She answered formally.

"Hi Radagast!" Ania gushed, demanding the wizard's attention.

"Oh little Ania!" the jumpy wizard exclaimed, "I had not expected to run into you here. How are you?"

Ania giggled girlishly and flung her arms around the wizard, "Radagast, you crazy old coot! I'm doin' just fine. What brings you so far from the green wood? "

"Oh! Gandalf!" he jumped, searching hastily for Gandalf, incoherent mumbles and words spilling from his lips in a fountain of chaos. Gandalf, ever patient, had him take a long drag on his pipe to calm him down. Smoke spewed from Radagast's ears and nose, eyes rolling back as his whole body relaxed. Even so, he was still jumpy, but that was his nature.

The company listened intently to the wizard's babbling. Lyra frowned, a new sound breaching her senses. She slipped away from the groups, climbing a small knoll a little ways away. Reaching the crest, a sour sent invaded her nostrils, causing her nose to wrinkle in disgust. The sound again reached her ears, clear now. A harsh guttural screech grating against her eardrums. A hunting call.

A thin hiss escaped her lips, _"Xsio." __*Damn*_

Ania's head snapped up as Lyra skidded down the hill, coming to a sharp stop in front of them. _Warg riders. We are being hunted._

No sooner had she finished, when a warg scout crested the hill and charged down. Ania reacted quickly, snatching up her delicate bow and shooting at the beast. Kili had the same idea, following suit to bring the beast tumbling down where Thorin dealt the killing blow.

Gandalf grabbed Thorin by the fur of his collar, "Who else did you tell about this quest?" he shook him roughly, "Who?"

"No one!" Thorin detached the wizard's fingers from his coat, "I told no one."

_It does not matter. _Lyra growled impatiently. _We must go now._

"Yes, yes, you must go," Radagast agreed. "I will lead them away."

"These are gundabad wargs." Gandalf argued, "They will out run you."

"These are rhosgobel rabbits," Radagast grinned. "I'd like to see them try."

_Gandalf._ Lyra claimed the wizard's attention, the underlying message clear in her tone.

"Absolutely not." He replied immediately.

_I am sluggish not stupid. If Radagast is unable to divert their attention, you will need more than just a human woman._ She frowned defensively.

"Which is why I need you to stay with the group. Let's not get ourselves killed so early into this journey." He pressed home with his point.

Lyra growled in irritation, reluctantly conceding. _Very well. Lead on wizard. _She snarled.

While Radagast took off on the contraption that was his rabbit pulled sled, Gandalf lead the dwarves over the vast miles of plain; sprinting form boulder to boulder and outcroppings of rocks, praying that they would not be discovered. Lyra and Ania took up the rear, pushing the dwarves 'till they were going as fast as they physically could, sweating buckets and red in the face all the way. Several times they had to double back as wargs crossed their path. Other times, they were forced to stop, to feed oxygen to their aching lungs.

Hearts stopped as Radagast's sled burst around the corner of their shelter. The company backpedaled, pressing themselves to the hard rock as several wargs raced past.

"By the Valar!" Ania breathed, "That was close."

_Shhh!_ Lyra's silent voice froze them all in place. _Do. Not. Move._

The company plastered themselves to the rock as a warg leapt atop said rock, sniffing the air experimentally. Thorin gave Kili a pointed look and the young dwarf nodded, unslinging his bow and preparing to fire. Ania gave the dwarf king a small nod and readied her own bow. In sink, the two took a steadying breath and then launched themselves off the rocky wall and into the wargs sights, firing expertly. Unfortunately, the two made one deadly mistake. They fired upon the same target, killing the warg instantaneously. Though this brought the rider to their level, allowing Thorin and Dwalin to dispatch it.

Lyra winced as the rider's death screech echoed over the plains. She spun around, eyes searching over the vast expanse. Her keen gaze picked up the warg pack as it halted and the point orc directed the party back towards the company with harsh battle cries. A growl rumbled in her throat. Of course, their position was compromised.

She spun around, reaching Thorin quickly and grabbing his arm to draw his attention. _Time to go._ She pointed.

Thorin's eyes widened slightly, giving the harsh call to run as Gandalf simultaneously shouted for the company to follow him. Lyra shot the wizard a pointed look. The Maiar nodded reluctantly at the determined woman. She returned the gesture and took up her place again in the rear.

As the wargs charged towards the company, nearly upon them, Ania paused briefly to pick off some of the riders with her bow, as did Kili. Ahead, Gandalf pulled to an abrupt stop to pick among a group of scattered boulders. She glanced back again, but the wizard was no longer there.

"Gandalf?" a dwarf cried.

"Where did he go?" called another.

"He's abandoned us!" Thorin shouted in outrage.

Ania glanced around, noticing her friend's sudden absence. Panic clutched at her chest. "Lyra?"

Suddenly, Gandalf was there again, having popped out of nowhere. "This way!" he called, making the dwarves jump.

But it was too late, for the wargs were already upon the far spread members of the company, that being Ania and Kili.

"Kili!" Thorin shouted as Fili shouted, "Ania!" The dwarves remaining outside of the underground passage shouted in dismay, watching in horror as the wargs bore down on the two members of the company.

A flash of silver obstructed their view of the scene, the sun reflecting off in a burst of dazzling white light. An earthshattering roar accompanied the strange sight, startling both dwarf and warg alike.

Blinking the sun out of their eyes, the dwarves gasped at the sight of some sort of dragon-like beast crashing into the warg that was nearly upon Kili with a deadly combination of tooth and claw. The creature, whatever it was, was no larger than a small cottage, being larger than the wargs, but horribly outnumbered. The beast's sharp angular features and sinewy build made it stand proud and fierce, but it clearly struggled with malnutrition, being extremely skinny.

One dwarf in particular found the sight most disturbing. Thorin stared at the scene through wide eyes, as it quickly dispatched the orc rider and pinned the warg, biting down hard on its throat. _It couldn't be_, the dwarf king thought to himself in disbelief.

By now, both Ania and Kili had made it to the cave, the young woman bowling into Fili and knocking them both off their feet, tumbling down the sharp incline.

One by one they piled into the cave until only Thorin and Kili remained, raptly watching the strange beast battle the wargs.

The beast had bested several more of the wargs and riders, each time withdrawing from the carcass, snout wrinkling in distaste.

"That can't be a dragon? Can it?" Kili would have laughed at the comical expression on the creature's face if the situation were not so dire.

Thorin didn't answer, roughly pushing Kili into the tunnel. He cast one last glance back at the beast. It paused in her fight, meeting the dwarf king's eyes across the field, searching for something. It couldn't be. The thought unnerved Thorin. He pulled out his sword, preparing to charge the thing, when a strong grip on his collar yanked him back into the tunnel.

Thorin glared up at Ania, "DO you know what that thing is?"

"Yes." Ania's eyes narrowed, "And as I seem to recall, "she laid emphasis on her words, "it _saved_ our _lives_."

Thorin was preparing a scathing retort but the sound of a horn cut him off, accompanied by the drum of hoof beats. An orc appeared over the lip of the hole, only to fall down the incline to rest dead at Thorin's feet. Thorin yanked the arrow from the orc's back, mouth twisting into a scowl, "Elves."

"Should we follow the tunnel?" a dwarf asked.

The rest of the company hastily agreed, eager to be underground after the near death experience. They filed through the tunnels. Ania caught the wizard's sleeve, "Lyra?"

"She'll catch up when she's ready." He winked and the pixie relaxed.

…..

Lyra held herself proudly in the midst of the elves. They circled her on their horses. In a swirl of silvery mists, she shifted, returning to her mortal form.

"Lyra SilverFlame," a familiar voice hailed.

_Elrond._ She graced the elf with a tired smile_. How nice of you to drop in._

"I had expected you to be gone longer by the description of your journey. Estel will be thrilled," He commented in a friendly manner.

_I am still on said journey. I am traveling with a group, along with Mithrandir and Ania. But I seem to have gotten separated from them. _She replied calmly, aware of all the eyes on her.

"Forgive me for cutting our conversation short, but my riders and I must hunt down the remaining orcs." Elrond explained, "I fear I have wasted much time as it is. Will you be alright alone?"

_Ever chivalrous._ Lyra joked lightly_. I will be fine. I believe the rest of my company is on their way to Imaldris as we speak. I shall meet them there… after a good hunt perhaps._

"Then tonight we shall feast together. Are your brothers a part of this company?" he asked curiously.

_Unfortunately, no, but you are correct. I have taken up enough of your time. Go fulfill your duties. We will have time for talk later._ She shooed him, itching to get going.

"Very well. _Tenna enta lúmë_, _Kallasilya_." Elrond spurred his horse forward, followed by the rest of the elves._*Until that time, silvershine*_

Lyra sighed. After watching the elves disappear into the landscape, she cast a longing glance at the tunnel entrance. She was so close. But it would have to wait. He would have to wait.

**SO sorry it's taken so long to get this stupid thing up. I can't wait for the next chapter, because it was so much fun to write. Hope you all enjoyed my stuff. Reviews are always appreciated.**

…**.**

**So. Hello again! This is the pixie editor speaking! Well that was such a lovely chapter! Did you all enjoy the little Fili/Ania and Kili/Lyra interactions! That was quite some bias from Thorin, don't you think? Unfortunately, he had a very poor experience with a dragon and elves on the same day, so hopefully you can forgive him. Finally Lyra is eating! Thank goodness, but now we have that marvelous tidbit at the end! Who is HE? Guess you will just have to keep reading! SNO was much better about her grammar and punctuation this time! And really, the main fault for this coming up so late is mine :S I've been flitting around everywhere and trying to do far too many things all at once… Anywho, review, comment, whatever, but please be forgiving as far as typos go because I am not paid! (hint hint… wink wink… nudge nudge…) I hope you continue to read and be transported to a separate world!**


	11. Chapter 11

**DwarvenWarrior****: thanks so much for the support. I'm ever so grateful for your consistent posts. Also, on another note, I'm quite intrigued by your story. The addition of a dwarven heroine is refreshing change amongst the more common choices of race. It's tough to embody the Dwarfish female because of Tolkien's lack of mention of such. Anyways, it's very good and I would like to commend you on that as well as thank you for all the love.**

**DarkBrooks****: ****thanks so much, hon. I really appreciate the reviews!**

**Hey guys, guess what? I'm not dead… yet. So my dears, how's everybody's school/ work/lives going? I'm fabulous (ah sarcasm). Let's see, since the last time I posted, I've hit a mailbox (not my fault- long story), gotten lost (even longer) and broken a nail. How about you guys?**

**And for some admin stuff. I'm gonna let you all in on a secret. For those who are still reading (thank you for that, by the way!) Ania/Fili and Lyra/Kili are not the only pairings in my story! Gasp! (well, I don't know if you can call Lyra and Kili a pairing quite yet… I mean it's pretty one sided) But yes, there is one other Lyra pairing and I'm considering giving Bard a pairing too, cause he's just awesome. But I'm not going to tell you who Lyra's other admirer is because I'm eviiiil! You'll figure it out though (note: not in this chapter, just keep an eye out.) Also, just to reiterate (I'm fairly certain I've said this before) if you're looking for a kili-centric relationship, I'm afraid you won't find it here. Yes Kili has a thing for Lyra, so there is a pairing there, but it's very on sided.**

**Anyways, I do have a solid plan for her and yes she will end up with someone, but I'm gonna be sneaky and make all you lovely viewers agonize- I mean ponder- over what could possibly happen. Aren't I great? **

**Note: I own nothing but my OCs and the chaos they create.**

**Aaaaand on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 11**

Fili had noticed Ania hanging back in the company as they traversed the caves. As covertly as one could in a tightly packed space, he stepped aside to allow for the other dwarves to pass. Walking more or less beside the downcast woman, he caught her eye, "What's wrong?"

She glanced up briefly, eyes dim. "Nothing."

He gave a disbelieving snort, "It would seem that bubbly Ania's all out of bubbles."

Her mouth opened and closed a few times, but she must have decided against whatever she was going to say because she remained silent.

"What?" he coaxed, hoping to get some feedback from her.

"Do all dwarves hate dragons?" she asked hesitantly.

Fili was slightly taken aback by the question, but he answered it easy enough. "Of course. They destroy homes, kill people. Leave you with nothing. To die alone."

"One dragon, only one, did that." She corrected. "You would take the actions of one and judge an entire race? The actions you just described to me could have been committed by any race, any one person. Any war throughout the history of middle earth has had such d events occur, but nobody questions the victor then. Why is it that dragons alone deserved your undying hatred?"

"Oh it's not just dragons. We hate elves too." He shrugged nonchalantly, as if it were the most normal think in the world.

"Have you ever met a dragon? Or an elf for that matter?" she scowled, nursing the barb of hurt. She may not be an elf, but it was uncomfortably close to the nature of her own people.

"No. Have you?" he was joking, but Ania answered fiercely.

"Yes!" she forced the wrathful word out in a vehement whisper, not wanting to draw attention to herself.

For the life of him, Fili could not discern the origin of the woman's sudden anger, so he decided to handle it as he would handle any other verbal confrontation. Joke. "So you know a dragon?"

She bit back a shriek of surprise, and quickly answered, "Whaaat? That's absurd."

"Wait." The look on her face made him pause. Internal alarm bells blared. She had answered that far too quickly. "Do you?"

The easy smile had already returned to her features, making him second guess his earlier assumption. She replied coquettishly, "No, of course not. Just… curious, I suppose."

"I think you're lying." He frowned, "Whether it's about being curious, knowing a dragon, or both I don't know."

"Don't dwell on it." Ania tugged on the dwarf's braided mustache playfully. "We make a living being mysterious."

Fili glanced around in concern, " 'We' " he quoted, "… where is Lyra anyways?"

Ania's eyes widened as she clamped down on her rising alarm, "She's… well…"

Fili's eyes snapped to the woman, concern etched into his features, "You are acting strange."

Ania was saved from having to respond by gasped and shouts of surprise form the company ahead of them. A smile touched her lips, "We've arrived."

Fili turned his gaze on the cave opening, hastening to follow the woman as she sashayed out into the light, eager to be rid of the dark cave. The scene that met his eyes was one of incredible beauty.

"It never gets old," Ania breathed softly, pointedly ignoring the argument being had between the wizard and dwarf king.

Balin's ears perked, "You've been here before?"

Ania nodded, flashing him a smile, "Of course. This is the last homely home, Imaldris… or known in common tongue as-"

"Rivendell!" Bilbo gasped.

The faerie giggled, not at all put off about being interrupted, "Exactly." He tone turned serious as she addressed the dwarf king, "Now this is how I see it. We can go down there, restore our provisions and out strength and maybe get some straight answers… Or… you can turn right around and go back and check if those wargs are still out there. Maybe if you invite them to noon tea, they won't kill you."

Thorin ignored her sarcasm, remaining adamant that he wanted nothing to do with the elves.

` "Lord Elrond is the only one who can read those moon runes on that map. So I suggest you keep you thought to yourself and allow me to do the talking. This will require no small amount of charm." Gandalf counseled sagely.

Ania rolled her eyes, scanning out over the valley. Excitement and nerved boiled up in her chest. How she ached to unfurl her wings and soar over the lush greenery and cold streams, seeing her reflection in the well-polished stone.

The entire hike down, she fought the urge to jump from the cliffs and take to the sky, unintentionally neglecting to acknowledge Fili's constant presence at her side like a lost puppy. Most put off by the lack of attention, Fili sunk into a moody silence as he slunk after the vivacious woman.

Ania sighed contently. Rivendell really was a lovely place. She enjoyed the company of the elves, though sometimes they made her feel a tad inadequate, not that she would ever admit it. She held no ill will towards the elf, even if they did flourish while her own people hid in the shadows. It was only one elf in particular that held her ire and luckily for him, he was far away.

They crossed a lovely carved bridge with two imperious statues glowering down at them as they passed. A young elf glided down a delicate staircase carved into the polished stone. He greeted Gandalf with a smile and a few words in elfish, most of which were useless flattery towards the Maiar.

"Get to the point. Where is Elrond?" he spoke up, crossing her arms impatiently.

The elf turned an eye towards her, surprise flitting over his featured at having not recognized the woman, "_Wilwarin_,forgive me. I did not recognize you among the dwarves. Where is _Kallasilya_?"_*Butterfly* *Silvershine*_

She waved the question aside, "Attending to something."

"Ah, I see." He replied, making Ania raise a skeptical eyebrow, for me most certainly did not see.

However, rather than point that out, she chose to focus on the task at hand, "Yes... Now where is Lord Elrond?"

"It is most important that we speak with him." Gandalf added.

"Mithrandir, My lord Elrond is not here." He shot them an apologetic glace, though Ania detected not a drop of remorse from this… courtier.

A red flush crept up her neck, spilling onto her cheeks with her rising anger. She opened her mouth to whip the elf, standing haughtily before them, with a few chosen words.

The elf took an involuntary step back at the irate emotions that seemed to emanate form the faerie. His saving grace was hoof beats as they sounded off the steep rock walls on the lush canyon. Sure enough a group of horses, clad in all sorts of elfish armor, clattered from out of nowhere, galloping over the bridge with ease and corralling the dwarves into the center of the platform.

Standing apart from Gandalf, Ania rubbed her temples, attempting to put a lid on her temper. She did not have the strength or patience to deal with this today. She was tired, hungry, and about to beat the snot out of the know-it-all courtier elf.

Elrond trotted over on his horse, removing the battle helmet, "_Mae govvannen, Mithrandir. Wilwarin._ To what do I owe this visit? My riders and I were just hunting down orcs and wargs in our territory. A strange notion is it not?" _*Well met, Mithrandir (another name for Gandalf). Butterfly.*_

Rather than explain, Gandalf proceeded to introduce Thorin Oakensheild and the remainder of the company, to which Elrond greeted graciously, offering food and drink as well as a roof to rest under. Albeit the offer was in elfish, so there were some issues with the translation.

Ania hung back, watching… distanced as the dwarves retreated into the elfish dwellings. She shrugged her coat form her shoulders and hung it causally on the spear of a statue of an elfish warrior. Then without a second thought, she unfurled her wings and darted off. Surely Elrond and Gandalf could handle the dwarves for her to have some time to herself… and her thoughts.

…..

Lithe muscles rolled under gleaming silver scales as her legs drove her forward over the rocky terrain, intent on reaching her destination. After having replenished her strength with a satisfying hunt, she was eager to reach Imaldris.

There was no word in Lyra's native tongue she could use to describe the strange emotion that rushed to the surface upon her arrival to the elfish paradise. Her people were a hard grown and shrewd race, unaccustomed to human sentiment. She sighed through her pearly fangs, coming to a halt when her claws clicked on smooth stone.

From here, she decided, it would be best to travel on foot, lest she be spotted by a certain group of dwarves. She blew out a long steady breath, returning to her human form and resigning herself to a long walk.

To be honest, she should have expected it. Only Ania was able to appear out of nowhere and knock her right of her feet. And that's exactly what she did.

Lyra groaned, propping herself up on her elbows to shoot a dirty glare at the faerie from beneath a curtain of red curls. Ania erupted into peals of laughter, not phased in the slightest that she had just plowed her friend into the ground.

"You look much better." Ania managed to get the words out around mouthfuls of giggles.

_I was feeling much better…_ she snapped. _Until you plowed me into the ground._

Ania tossed her short blonde locks, a wide grin on her face as she rolled to her feet, noting the healthy glow of her friend's skin and the vivid light in her eyes. "I really needed that?"

Lyra glowered, climbing to her feet as well. _Well next time you want to fly into the ground, you can do it without me._

Ania folded her wings, the iridescent skin molding to the curve of her back and disappearing beneath the fabric of her tunic, leaving no trace of the extra appendage. In an abrupt change of character, the woman threw her arms around the dragoness, squeezing her in a tight embrace, "I'm just glad you're alright."

She felt the woman's sigh ruffle her hair as she relaxed into the embrace. _So what do we do now?_ She asked.

Ania reeled back, staring incredulously at the weary woman, "You're asking me? _You_ are asking _me_? "

Lyra shrugged. _We must decide on where to go from here. If we cannot cooperate with the dwarves, and master Bilbo, than we will be nothing more than a hindrance from here on. All of our focus must be on… _-She hesitated, unable to speak, or think in her case, the name that brought with it such a negative connotation. Shaking her head to rid herself of such thoughts, she continues as though nothing had ever happened- _…securing the mountain and the Arkenstone. That thing has been the downfall of far too many peoples. To include two dwarfish kings._

"Let us hope we do not have the third in our mists." Ania murmured. Her almond eyes slid over to her auburn friend, "You know, we could always tell them the truth."

Sharp yellow eyes lit on the faerie, accompanied with the deepest scowl. _ I have not kept myself alive thus far by trusting people._

"I bet it's very lonely too." She said softly.

_All the more reason to value those I do trust_. Lyra cast her gaze about the valley. She raised her eyes to Ania's. _And I do so value those I trust._

A brilliant smile lit her faerie features, "I think that is the sweetest thing you have ever said to me."

_Do not get used to it._ She grumbled, hiding her embarrassment with gruff words.

"That's not what I heard about Estel." Muttered Ania, coughing delicately to try and cover the comment.

_What was that?_ Lyra asked, eyebrows chasing her hairline.

"Nothing!" the faerie sang, spinning lightly on the balls of her feet and prancing away, "Let's not keep your charge waiting."

With a long suffering sigh, Lyra followed the pixie.

Ania slowed, reigning to a walk besides the dragoness. She bumped shoulders with her friend, "Just so you know, no matter what happens, I will never leave you."

_I know. I trust you._ She said quite simply, a content gleam softening her eyes.

Ania shot her and arched look, "Really? No 'oh Ania, I will never leave you either!' nothing?"

A small smile snuck across Lyra's lips._ You need not ever be in doubt of my loyalty. That should be common knowledge._

Had an answer so blatantly matter-of-factly come from anyone else, but Lyra, Ania would have unleashed all her wrath on the unlucky victim. However, coming from Lyra, in the most simple and basic of forms, it gave her more assurance than even the most skilled or orators could do in an entire speech. She couldn't keep the goofy grin from spreading across her features, "You are so troublesome."

Lyra flashed her a toothy smile, but was saved a reply at the clear childish voice ringing out over the courtyard. "_Dask! Wux re tenpiswo!Wux re tenpiswo!" __*Mother! You're here! You're here!*_

They glanced up at the human child bolting across the paved ground in a tripping run. The boy's dark brown hair fell in a tangled mess across his face, but not enough to hide his large sable eyes alight with delight.

Lyra scooped the child up in her arms, holding him tight in a rare sign of outward affection. Feet dangling off the ground Estel giggled, wrapping his arms securely around her neck and kissing the dragoness on the cheek. _I have missed you little one._

She did not, however, miss the blank look that came over her friend's face as she gazed at the scene before her. Ania's cold brown eyes demanded the attention of the woman in front of her, of whom she had been entirely filled with fondness for not moments before. 'Mother?' she mouthed silently, shoulders stiff with suspicion as she quoted the child's outburst.

Lyra remained silent, in thought and voice, unable to find any words to explain the situation to the faerie, for this had long plagued her as well. What was worse… was that she had come to enjoy it.

**Oh no she didn't! Oh the delicious tension of a guilty dragoness and bipolar pixie! (love you my dear bestie!) Had to cut this chapter in half, so we haven't gotten to my favorite part yet. Updates may not be regular because of workload, but I'll do my best. Promise. **

**Like it? Hate it? Comment/ review please. Pretty please? **

…..

**Editor's note: I'm afraid my dear faerie editor will not be in this chapter. My lovely friend is under immense duress at the moment and I do not want to burden her with such a small matter. So please be kind, for my own editing skills are not nearly as up to par. If you could, I would be ever so grateful if you give her a shout out, show some support. Thanks so much guys!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Guest****: thank you so much. I'm thrilled that you've asked! I have several sketches of Lyra and Ania respectively. I promise I will post some of them on my deviantart for you. **

**Chilled Souls of the Forgotten****: HAha! I love your reviews. Quite a revelation I threw in there eh? AH the drama! And I promise there is a reason that Ania is bipolar. There is a method to my madness! All will be explained in the next chapter. Thanks for the love!**

**DwarvenWarrior:**** yes there is much explaining to be had! I looooove Estel. He will be in the story more than once. And no problem about your story, it's lovely. **

**Hello fellow fictionites! Thank you so much for the reviews. It's always lovely to hear from you guys. It makes me happy. So yeah… right, the story… and here I was thinking you were here to read my babbling. Psh!**

**Chapter 12**

Estel bound ahead of the two women, ever so often glancing back with a sparkling grin. Lyra desperately fought the smile that sought to surface on her lisp every time the boy's eyes fell on her. On the other claw, she could feel Ania's burning fury as the smaller woman matched Lyra's pace.

"Mother? MOTHER?" she roared in a vehement whisper, "What in Middle Earth are you thinking?"

Lyra sighed, having known this was a confrontation long in the making. _Estel_. She called, smiling at the boy when he materialized at her side. _Could you do something for me?_

"What?" he bounced slightly, eager to please the woman.

_Go ahead and check on the dwarves_? She ruffled his hair.

"Why do I have to?" he wined, stomping a foot.

_You do not have to watch them_. She grinned mischievously. _Just make sure they feel… welcome._

A slow smile replaced the pout on the child's face, "Any way I want?"

_Any way you want._ She confirmed.

Estel cackled evilly, giving her a nod and dancing away gleefully.

Ania tugged at her hair, eyes searching the sky for an answer to the world's problems. "By the Valar, you've ruined him!" Her voice rising to a shriek at the end.

Making certain the child was no longer in the vicinity, she turned solemn yellow eyes on the faerie. _Ania, listen to me._

But the faerie would have none of it. A rosy flush and golden glow illuminated her cheeks as a torrent of emotions swirled in his eyes. "I cannot believe that you would betray Gilraen like this! She trusted you… with her _child_! Of all the stupid things you could possibly do, what would possess you to take her place as Arago-"

_Do not -_Lyra lunged forward, slapping a hand over Ania's mouth with a sharp hiss, eyes burning protectively- _Use that name! Ever! You may call me whatever you want! You can yell and scream till my ears fall off for all I care! But you will NOT threaten identity of that child. Nor will you speak ill of him! Do you understand?_

Ania tore the hand off of her mouth, chest heaving with anger. She opened her mouth but no words would come out, only pained breaths. Stumbling back a few steps, she put a hand to her chest, face contorting in pain under the harsh golden glow of her skin. Her knees buckled.

Argument forgotten, Lyra darted forward to catch the faerie woman. She inhaled sharply as she lowered the woman to the ground. She quickly loosened the ties on Ania's blouse, exposing the orb of violent energy glowing in tumult beneath the skin of her chest. Placing two fingers on the indent of the woman's clavicle, Lyra felt the pulse of energy underneath her fingertips. She pursed her lips, scooping up Ania and hastening towards a softly lit area of plush cushioned chairs set in a ring around a cerulean pool. The tinkling sound of the small waterfall was the only noise to break the peaceful silence, bubbling soothingly around them. Lyra set her on one of the benches, gently taking up Ania's hand and placing it over the fragmented simaril glowing in her chest, pressing her own hand over top of it.

"Ania," Lyra spoke –Yes, spoke– in hushed, soothing tones, "look at me. Estel knows that I'm not his blood mother. Gilraen _asked_ me to raise him. He knows of her, though not by name. I tell him stories of her whenever I can. I even read her letters to him. Now _calm_ down."

Ania nodded painfully, but the glow on her skin and the pain written plainly across her face did not cease. Lyra felt the faerie's forehead, noting the feverish glaze in her eye. Dashing to the small pool, Lyra produced a cloth and dipped it into the chilled waters. Returning to the pained woman's side, she dabbed her burning skin with the cool cloth, concern etched into her features.

"You must sing to her, _Kallasilya_," A musical voice called from behind them. An elf maid stood, clad in a gown purer than starlight, greeting the women with a slender hand and a worried gaze.

_My voice has no effect on her. You know this, Galadriel._ Lyra snapped.

"You may be immune to _Wilwarin's_ magic," the elf maiden continued calmly, "And she to your voice. But your song contains a strong magic, the gift of Illuvatar, that none are immune to, for it is the very thing that created us all. Trust me, _Kallasilya_. Sing."

Lyra nodded slowly. _You should leave. I do not wish for you to suffer the effects of my curse._

Galadriel pursed her lips, "Do not refer to it as a curse. Your mother would not wish for you to think ill of your gift. Besides, I wish to stay." Lyra appeared as though she wished to argue, but the elf-maiden cut her off, "I am quite capable of restraining myself."

_Are you?_ The dragoness asked morosely, not waiting for the elf's reply.

The notes started out as a simple hum, drifting over her audience in nothing more than a whisper. The lilting sound morphed delicately into wordless syllables, layering atop one another as though many voices, and not one, were spilling from the woman's lips.

_Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay_

_Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay_

She brushed the back of her hand across the heated skin of Ania's forehead, focusing all of her energy on the small faerie and the simaril stirring in her chest. Syllables turned to words, her voice echoing out over the space with a simplistic clarity laced with the pure beauty of the words.

_Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby_

_Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay_

_And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow_

_Bless you with love for the road that you go_

_May you sail far to the far fields of fortune_

_With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet_

_And may you need never to banish misfortune_

_May you find kindness in all that you meet_

_May there always be angels to watch over you_

_To guide you each step of the way_

_To guard you and keep you safe from all harm_

_Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay_

_May you bring love and may you bring happiness_

_Be loved in return to the end of your days_

_Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you_

_I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay_

_May there always be angels to watch over you_

_To guide you each step of the way_

_To guard you and keep you safe from all harm_

_Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay_

Galadriel closed her eyes, a crystalline tear slipping down her pale cheek as the words touched her very heart, peeling back ages of weariness and replacing it with a near childish wonder. In all her years, the elf queen had never heard anything of such pure angelic quality. Lyra's words drifted into syllables as she repeated the phrase, fading as she brought the song to a masterful finish.

_Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay_

_Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay_

_Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay_

_Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay_

_Loo-li, lai-lay_

Sighing heavily, Galadriel wiped the tears from her cheeks. Blinking the glazed look from her eyes, the gem-like orbs finding that of the dragoness', "I have not heard such a song since the awakening. These words, they are not of the Valar."

Lyra nodded._ I sing this song to Estel when he cannot sleep. I have since he was but a babe. _

Galadriel cocked her head to the side, "and he is… unaffected?"

Again, a nod.

"Interesting." The elf maiden murmured.

Ania sat up slowly, her skin having returned to its natural hue. The essence of the simaril, having gathered beneath the skin of her chest, faded as it dispersed throughout her veins. Gulping in deep breaths, the faerie wrapped her arms around her dear friend, shaking slightly, "T-thank you… Lyra."

Lyra released a pent up breath, as her friend relaxed, returning to her normal self. She rubbed her temples. _How long?_

"How long what?" Ania asked weakly.

_How long has this been happening?_ Lyra wiped her face of emotion, drilling her with her eyes.

Ania sighed, knowing full well her friend would never relent after an occurrence like this. "It was not painful. Not at first. It began as just an uncomfortable feeling right here." She touched her chest lightly, " It wasn't until recently that the pain became… unmanageable."

Lyra sighed irately, having not been given a straight answer.

"This is most troubling," Galadriel frowned, perching next to the women on the cushioned bench. "I fear the Simaril has taken deep root within you. It has become intertwined with your emotions. Thus when you become upset, it reacts as well."

_But why the physical pain?_ Lyra asked wearily.

"The simaril was made to hold energy, not emotion. Being inside a living being, it is unstable, in turn magnifying _Wilwarin's_ emotions." Galadriel folded her hands in her lap gracefully, eyeing the two women, "It appears that this has been building up for some time, to the point of physical illness."

"Is it fatal?" Ania asked tiredly, leaning on Lyra.

Seeing the uncertainty in the elf's eyes, Lyra asked instead. _Can it be remedied?_

"The simaril is a part of Ania now, as it has been for many years." Galadriel began, eyes full of the uncertainty that gripped them all. "It is not attempting to harm her, but as an object of power, it responds to her emotions. Something is causing the simaril to have become hypersensitive and until that object in neutralized, Ania's emotional state will continue to be unstable."

again, no straight answer.

Lyra stood up, padding lightly to the pool, her back to the women. She blinked a few times, to dispel the uncomfortable prickling sensation behind her eyes. She sighed, turning back to her audience, aware of their anxious eyes on her. _There may be something… something from my past, which could help. It's a neutral power. If paired with the simaril, it may be able to sooth its tempest._

"I can think of no such power." Galadriel frowned, "Of what do you speak?"

Yellow eyes flashed with images of the painful memory. Her soft voice touched their ears, _"Wer kornari di jaci verthicha." __* the heart of the mountain*_

"You've got to be joking." Ania groaned. She sat up suddenly, resolve alight in her eyes, "Well that's enough serious talk for one day. It's giving me a headache."

Lyra and Galadriel shared a small smile, at the pixie's returning attitude. She certainly bounced back quickly.

"If we're done here," Ania hopped up, her wings phasing through her blouse, "I'm famished."

Lyra sighed, exasperation covering her immense relief. You are always hungry.

Ania shrugged, placing both fists on her hips, "So what? Being the simaril takes a lot of energy. "

"You two are quite the pair." Galadriel chuckled warmly, "Go on then. Lest you starve"

Ania bowed to the elven lady and took off, leaving a trail of sparkles in her wake, calling over her shoulder, "I'll scrounge up some _Uruvasuk_ for you, Lyra! " _*fire-drink*_

Lyra sat down hard on the bench, her shoulders slumping. Galadriel placed a warm hand on her shoulder, "You are troubled."

The dragoness placed her head in her hands, addressing the elf. _I cannot even save my best friend. Why is it that you are so bound and determined to have me kill my father? Do not mistake me, he needs to die. But what makes you think I am capable of accomplishing such a task?_

"You are the strongest dragoness, and most loyal and trustworthy woman that I know. If anyone can rid this world of that creature once and for all, it is you, _Kallasilya_. There is more to you than meets the eye. That is for certain. As for what it is…. Well, I haven't figured that out yet." She smiled.

Lyra turned to the elf. Your words are kind, though I cannot say whether there is any truth to them.

Galadriel took the woman's hands in her own, "_Kallasilya_, please, trust in yourself. Trust in me. And _Wilwarin_. You will not be alone on this journey. "She released her hands and stood up, "Stop _thinking_ about what is right and start _feeling_ what is right. You can do amazing things, Lyra. Just believe in yourself. _Listen_ to your heart."

Lyra closed her eyes and tilted her head back to the skies as they opened up, rain falling from the sky and showering her with the chilling water. She did not answer the elf, for she was no longer there. Silently, she mulled over her words, a familiar childish laugh reaching her ears from across the courtyard. A small smile touched her lips. _Perhaps…_

…..

**SEEEE? I told you there was a reason for Ania's… character flaw! Seriously I know what I'm doing. I promise. For those of you who would like to know, the song is called Sleepsong, by the Secret Garden. I absolutely adore it. You should definitely listen to it if you get the chance. **

**So, did you like my little involvement with Galadriel? I figured since all three of them were relatively old, they would have had plenty of time to get to know each other over the ages. I always like Galadriel as the wise elf maiden, but I also wanted to add a more emotional touch to her, like the scene between her and Gandalf. Like it? Hate it? **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. It makes me happy!**

**...**

**Author's note: i finally got this chapter edited, so hopefully it's better now. thanks for all of the support guys. i really love the reviews!**

** ~SNO**

**note: Kallasilya means silvershine and Wilwarin means butterfly. both are elvish.**


End file.
